The Trident Signer
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: THe fifth signer comes forth, a 18 year old dragon duelist named Jax from the tops determined to first expose his parents' dealings with a duelist crime organization named Sonika, he must ride to survive thier assasins... rest of summary inside
1. Draconian Rider

Hi fellow Yugioh fans, after my GX fic was a flop I decided to try a 5ds fic, this story is my own take on what happened after the fortune cup, so sorry to all those who are fans of the dark signers and Kiryu and the earthbound gods, they may come later I am not too sure at the moment, I've just started work on chapter two, the story DOES feature Yusei and the gang, but this story focus's around the FIFTH signer (or how my main character becomes the fifth signer).

the story's pairings will be OCxOC and faith-shipping, rating may go up later

Chapter 1

The draconian rider

"I'll be damned." Said Jax, a Neo domino resident who lived in the Tops. He was watching the Fortune cup review, he himself was sent an invitation to enter but his family refused to let him, _Damn these private tutors, they must've upped my workload deliberately so I wouldn't be able to enter._ He thought. His parents were certifiably stupid, swallowing up his tutor's lies about being a slacker, not passing in his homework on time.

"Next thing I know he's gonna say it was on his desk all along." Muttered Jax turning back to the TV seeing the awards ceremony for the winner, a young man from the satellite named Yusei Fudo. "I just wish I could get the chance to duel as well as you do." He muttered.

Jax was moderate in height, with square shoulders and long muscles, his eyes were a piercing green color. His hair was Dark Brown with blonde highlights he was constantly being hounded by his parents to remove them, but who cared about what those idiots were thinking, all they did was dress him up in designer suits and drag him to fancy upper class parties. his attire didn't suit him at all despite his social standing, he was wearing a tight at the neck white dress shirt, a dark earth green tie, black dress pants, and gold-toe tight socks.

Finishing up his work, Jax went out to his private garage where he tinkered with his Duel Runner. It wasn't necessarily a garage rather than a room that wasn't regularly seen that he converted into one, complete with sliding door. Jax's Duel Runner was an Alpha-frame with a motor that could rev her up to speeds rivaling that of Jack Atlas's runner nicknamed the 'Wheel of Fortune' now he had a new goal to meet: rivaling the speeds of Yusei Fudo's Runner. The body was painted black with a dragon's head with red piercing eyes towards the front wheel. A ring on his cell phone pulled Jax out of his thoughts, checking the number he realized it was his buddy Alex. Pulling out his cell he activated it "Hey, Buddy, what's up?" he asked

"Well, Jax this ought to freak you out." Said Alex.

"What, Your paranormal investigator father found new evidence of duel spirits?" asked Jax

"More phenomenal than that." Said Alex, "Y'know how I've been interested in working for your family business?" he asked

'Uh-huh…" responded Jax,

"Well, it would be better if you saw it yourself, so I'm gonna transfer it over to you." He said.

Jax opened his laptop and what he saw made his jaw drop: scans of contracts with world-class crime bosses signed by Jax's dad, deals for Jax himself to be forced into working as a criminal, and evidence of his dad pulling the strings behind many murders of Neo Domino's elite in the economic world which slowly paved the way for dad his dad's success, but what made him even more shocked was the last page in the file: a pact with duelist criminal organization Sonika, saying that they will pave the way for him to run a company that could have the potential to buy out Kaiba Corp by the end 2045 which was this year!

"Oh my GOD I gotta get this info to the police!" he said downloading the info to a chip and stowing it in the storage compartment of his runner.

He had his escape plan plotted out, at midnight was when the streets were empty, he would ride his Duel runner off the roof at an angle that he would land on the road 15 feet below, and finally head for security headquarters.

"Even if you were to get your family behind bars for their crimes of murder, bribery, and other things, what would you do?" asked a voice

Jax whirled around to see a man in a dark trench coat, long black hair, and a scar by his eye. "Who are you?" asked Jax.

"No enemy of yours, someone who wants Sonika down and is willing to help you." Said the man

"I'm listening." Said Jax

The man smiled, "seek out Jack Atlas, he's close to the head of the security department Rex Goodwin so he might be able to help you." The man said about to turn away but stopped, "Oh yes, and take this." He said handing him an envelope, inside was a duel Monsters card, a syncro monster known as Trident Dragon (10/3000/2800) reading his effect Jax deemed it worthy for his deck, and deemed now that the street was empty he charged up his runner and launched himself towards the road.

"My parents will come after me, but I need freedom, that style of living isn't for me, especially with what this data claims they're doing." Jax said to himself. Jax drove for a bit trying to find a place to rest. He saw somebody running his way with a mass of people running after him. Jax maneuvered his Duel runner so he got around the person who was fleeing the crowd and drove head on at the crowd.

"Let's see how you like this!" he said, activating his duel runner and summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8. "Give this crowd a piece of our minds!" he yelled and Horus arose to the occasion with pleasure. Sending black fireballs at the crowd making them scatter.

Once Jax was done with crowd control he stopped his Duel Runner and the guy he rescued was walking over to him. "Thank you for helping me there, ever since I won the fortune cup tournament kids have been hounding me for autographs, girls for dates, and guys for duels." He said

That was when Jax got a good look at him: he was looking at the guy who just won the fortune cup tournament: Yusei Fudo himself. "Mr. Fudo?" asked Jax with surprise. Yusei Nodded

"Please I like to be called Yusei." Said the spiky-haired duelist

"Where's your Duel Runner?" asked Jax

"Back at my new garage, I'm staying there while security goes to bring my satellite friends over here, I just went out across the street to do some grocery shopping when I got swamped by my new fans, what about you? Not many people walk around with Horus cards in their decks."

"I could tell you, but not here, not now that I broke out of my own home." Responded Jax.

"Well, you could stay at my garage." Said Yusei

"I would be happy to." Said Jax

Yusei led him over to a small garage. The door opened to reveal a rather slapdash living style, spare part bins, a couch, and a workbench on the other wall with other parts of machinery, a TV, and his Laptop. But in the center of it all was Yusei's Duel runner. "You live here?" asked Jax

"Yeah, I feel at ease living around technology and machines, I used a small portion of the money I won from the Fortune cup tournament to buy this place, I have a small apartment on the upper floor, Now that I'm in the pro dueling circuit but it can only take me so far, so as a back up for my income I'm starting up this small Duel runner repair shop, I have various customers, heck even a few pros come here for repairs." Explained Yusei

"Y'know, I've pretty much modified my own Duel runner myself, so if you need a hand to work here, I could help out." Said Jax

Yusei smiled "all right, you're hired."

"YUSEI!" called a voice, and in through the door walked Rally, tank, blitz and nerve.

"Guys!" exclaimed Yusei. Rally ran towards him and gave him the mother of all glomps.

"Yusei, who's this with a Duel Runner?" asked Blitz

"My name is Jax." Replied Jax

"Consider him a new member of the crew, I hired him to help me work this new repair shop." Said Yusei

"All I did was get you out of a tight spot with some fans." Said Jax a little flattered to be considered a new friend of the new turbo duel king.

"I can see you are trustworthy," said Yusei, "Hold on, and I'll fix us dinner." He added and headed upstairs.

Rally turned to Jax "Do you duel?" he asked

"Yeah, I use a deck of dragons." Replied Jax, sitting on the couch. "I duel with what friends I have, I am the best among them, but my parents make it difficult for me to be with my friends, they load me up with all the cards I could ever want, heck they hired a duel runner mechanic to assist me in building my own Duel Runner, and once I became literally the top duelist on the block, my tutors in a desperate attempt to keep me from the top duelist league, they started saying all this bullshit to my parents that I've been slacking off in classes, it was hell. So I ran away."

Everyone was silent; Tank was the one who broke the silence. "And I thought we had it rough." He said.

"So you now work for Yusei?" asked Blitz

"Yeah, it's not like I'm in need of money, I just like working with machinery." Said Jax.

Rally then reached into his bag and pulled out a duel disk "Can You Duel Me?" he asked.

Jax smiled "Sure." He said,

Yusei called down overhearing this: "head upstairs to the roof there is plenty of space for that."

Jax pressed a button on his Runner and the card platform popped off and attached itself to where Jax's deck went in order to create a duel disk, and he and Rally went up to the roof with Blitz, Nerve And Tank following them. "LET'S DUEL!" they said together drawing 5 cards.

Jax: 4000

Rally: 4000

"I'll start." Said Rally, "I'll play the spell card Double summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, so I will summon Green Gadget (4/1400/600), whose ability once it is summoned allows me to add a Red Gadget Monster card to my hand, and I think I'll summon it immediately (4/1300/1500), I will now set three cards face down and end my turn." Said Rally

"Very well, I draw!" said Jax, "First off, I will play Double summon in order to normal summon twice this round, now I will play the spell card Cost Down, allowing me at the cost of one card from my hand to reduce the star level on my monsters by two, so I can summon monsters such as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" he declared summoning a silver wyvern with an avian-style head and beak. (6/2300/1600)"

"Whoa, You use a Horus Deck?!" exclaimed Rally in excitement

"Not just Horus, many other Dragons, but You might see those later in the duel." Replied Jax

"Not unless I bring you down first!" said Rally

"Well, It's still my turn, and I play the spell card Level Up, by sending Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 to the Grave I can special summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800)!"

"Not so fast, Jax I activate My trap card: Demon shackles!" declared Rally as chains came out of nowhere and bound itself around Horus "when activated, the monster with the highest ATK on my opponent's side of the field cannot activate it's ability, as long as it's in play!" declared Rally

"Most impressive, I'll set two cards face down, and I can still attack so Go, Horus strike down Red Gadget!"

"Go Trap card: Waboku, I take no damage and my monsters can't be destroyed as a result of battle!" called Rally.

"Fine, end turn." Said Jax.

"And Mine begins!" said Rally, "and I summon Yellow Gadget (4/1200/1200) and trigger the Trap card: Stronghold the Moving Fortress, When activated, I can special summon this as a monster with 2000 defense, however when I have all three color gadgets on the field at one time, Stronghold gets an automatic 3000 attack!" explained Rally.

"It's the same Attack as Horus." Said Jax simply

Rally smirked "Really? Look again, because I'm playing the spell card shrink, and since Horus's ability is sealed thanks to demon shackles, I you can't negate it, and I'm sure you know what happens next." Said Rally,

"Yes… Horus LV8's attack is cut in half." Said Jax.

"Too right you are, Now, Stronghold, attack Horus with cranking gear fist!" called out Rally as the mechanical behemoth slugged the ancient Dragon into the ground destroying it

"I activate my trap: Defense Draw. I don't take any damage from this attack, plus I can draw a card," said Jax,

"But I still have my other monsters so I will attack with: my gadgets which takes out 3900 of your life points."

Jax: 100

Rally: 4000

"Great I am an attack away from winning!" yelled Rally, jumping around

"Don't celebrate just yet, My move now, and will now take down that fortress of yours with this; the Level 4 tuner monster: Trap Eater, this monster can only be special summoned by sending one of my opponent's traps to the grave, and last I checked, Stronghold the moving fortress still counts as a trap!" exclaimed Jax

"What?!" exclaimed Rally as his Stronghold the Moving Fortress trap card glowed and was swallowed down as a giant fish-like fiend chomped down on the trap card and floating to Jax's side of the field (4/1900/1600), Next I normal summon Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100)!" declared Jax.

"Wait a sec, you have a tuner monster on the field, that means you are going to summon a Level 7 syncro monster!" said Rally in shock.

"Did I say I was syncro summoning now?" asked Jax, "I Now play the equip spell card Syncro boost, this spell gives the equipped monster 500 additional attack points and one additional level so I equip it to Masked dragon (34/14001900/1100)"

"A Level 8 Syncro Monster?!" exclaimed Rally

"Yes, and one you should be slightly familiar with." Said Jax as his monsters started to begin the process of syncro summoning (A/N: the following is Jax's poem he recites when he syncro summons a Dragon syncro monster) _"Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call!_ Syncro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend!" called Jax as the giant dragon also wielded by Jack Atlas emerged from a ball of flames. All were jaw dropped

"He has Jack Atlas's Card?!" exclaimed Nerve and Tank at once, Yusei who had come up from his apartment to watch the duel raised an eyebrow, remembering what Rex said in one of their meetings when he asked about the fifth signer

COMMENCE FLASHBACK

"You see, Yusei, I was once the fifth signer, bearer of the dragon's head mark, however before you all could assemble I lost my arm in a tragic accident where my wife and son were killed, the real arm is being held in a secure place until I can find someone worthy of the mark, without the mark on my body, I am useless as a signer, however there is one duelist who I think is up for the job, he also bears the same dragons as you and Jack, however His parents won't let him out of the house to duel, however his family is crammed full of dealings with criminal organizations, however they keep that information secret so we haven't been able to arrest them, I have an agent of mine sent to give him his rightful signer dragon, and help him escape."

END FLASHBACK

"I am not done yet, for you see, remember that OTHER card I played at the start of the duel? Well this is what it is: Go: Assault Mode Activate!" he called out and Red Dragon Archfiend started glowing. "By sacrificing a syncro monster, I can special summon it's assault mode, in this case: Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (10/3500/2500), Next I will attack with him to destroy Yellow Gadget

Jax: 100

Rally: 1700

"Oh Kami not even my strongest monster can take that thing down." Said Rally.

"Now here comes the fun part, after you take damage from this card, all other monsters on the field are destroyed." Said Jax as a blast of fire spewed forth from the dragon's maw and eliminating any opposition. "Finally I set a card face down and end turn." Said Jax

"I Draw," said Rally I'll set a monster in defense mode and a card face down. And that's it." Said Rally

Jax Smirked, "On your end Phase I'll activate the Trap card Dragon's Rage! Declared Jax.

"What does that do?" Rally asked

Jax smirked "When one of my dragon's strike a facedown monster it deals piercing damage!" he explained "Like Now, Go, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode strike down his defense monster which was Turbo booster reducing Rally's life points to Zero.

"Wow, Jax that was a great duel!" said Rally.

"Yes you nearly had me." Said Jax they were down in Yusei's apartment eating boxed lunches, even though Yusei could afford better food, he liked to stick with what he was used to, he and his buddies lived on these things in the satellite.

"Um, Yusei?" asked Jax

"Yes?" the crab-headed duelist asked

"You dueled Jack Atlas didn't you?"

At the very mention of the duelist's name the atmosphere turned grim. "Yes, why do you ask?" asked Yusei.

"I'm told he is close to the director of sector security and I need to speak with him." Replied Jax.

Yusei and friends looked a little uncomfortable about the head of security. "Why do you need to see him?" asked Yusei.

Jax reached into his vest pocket and pulled the data-chip that contained the info about his parent's dealings with the international duelist crime syndicate Sonika. "This chip here contains data that a criminal organization known as Sonika would stop at nothing to obtain and keep security from getting a hold of it, possibly my life is at stake here." Explained Jax

Yusei Nodded. "I will help you get the info to Rex Goodwin, let's see if Jack can get a hold of him." Said Yusei, walking to his runner. Jax mounted his runner and charged it up and took off after Yusei, following him to Jack's place. Little did they know that Two unregistered Duel Runners resembling police runners followed them a little ways behind.

Jax noticed this. "Yusei?" he asked

"Yes, I know." Said Yusei. "Do you have tracking software in your runner?" he asked. Jax nodded. "Then lock on to my runner's ID chip, so once we shake them off you can find me." Said Yusei.

Jax nodded and punched in the proper codes to do so. "Okay we'll split up and meet up at the point you find my runner." Said Yusei and he sped off in another direction.

With the two tailing them, "Damn, they must've spotted us, we'll each go after one, once you deal with the king, disable his ID chip so he can't track him to get back together." Said one

"Gotchya" said the other and sped off in the direction Yusei went.

_Finally after all my years working the lowly positions in the Sonika underground, slowly working my way up to becoming a runner elite for Sonika, I finally can get vengence for the humiliation you caused me._ Thought the man who was tailing Jax.


	2. Dueling Sonika

Chapter 2

Dueling Sonika

"Well, least we were able to split them up," muttered Jax. At that moment the man who was following him rammed his side into Yusei's runner. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU"RE DRIVING." Yelled Jax but he gasped. "Calvin?!" exclaimed Jax.

"Yes." Said the rider identified as Calvin. "I will now take the data chip before anyone gets hurt." He said.

"Like hell you are!" said Jax hitting the accelerator.

"Heh, You were always too stubborn for your own good." Said Calvin picking up speed as well "You leave me no choice, we were once friends until you devastated me in our first tournament together, I didn't want to do this." He said pressing a button on his runner's screen forcing both runners to go into duel mode."

**DUEL!**

Jax speed counters: 0 LP: 4000

Calvin speed counters: 0 LP: 4000

"Always on the move." Muttered Jax as he looked at his starting hand

"I'll start, Jax." Said Calvin drawing a card. "I'll start by summoning Gate Blocker in defense mode (4/100/2000), I'll set one card face down and end it." Said Calvin.

"Okay, you have to do better than a freakish stone tablet to take me down!" said Jax as he drew his card, but realized he said the wrong words when he saw his speed counter level.

Jax speed counters: 0 LP: 4000

Calvin speed counters: 1 LP: 4000

"Dammit I could've sworn I made a full check of this thing's systems before I left home!" yelled Jax.

"That may be or it is my monster's special ability as long as it is on the field you can't gain any speed counters." Said Calvin.

"You always were a douche." Said Jax "Anyway, I'll summon Masked Dragon in Defense mode and set two card face down!"

"Still using THAT deck I see, well shouldn't be hard." Said Calvin, "I play Speed mode: Double summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn, and I'll start off with Search Striker (4/1600/1200), next I'll summon Pursuit Chaser!" declared Calvin as two monsters, a warrior with two long sleek guns linked to a power pack and radar hubs appeared beside a futuristic cop vehicle like robot with searchlights on its hands

"Okay, this combo I've seen before and I do NOT like it." Said Jax

"Well tough, Search Striker, attack his masked dragon." Called out Calvin as

"Geez, You said it would be easy to bring down my deck but didn't take into account my Masked Dragon's special ability." Said Jax

"That is why I have another monster out to destroy you Armed Dragon LV 3 when it comes out, and oh, when a defense mode monster is destroyed by battle, pursuit chaser's ability activates dealing 500 damage to your life points."

Jax's speed counters: 0 LP:3500

Calvin's Speed counters: 1 LP: 4000

"Who said I was going for Armed Dragon LV 3?" asked Jax

"Wait, You aren't going for LV3 Armed Dragon?" asked Calvin

"Nope, I am going for another Masked Dragon in defense mode (3/1400/1100)."

"Fine, I'll attack your masked dragon with Pursuit Chaser." He declared as the robot struck down the dragon. "Don't forget, you still loose 500 Life thanks to Pursuit chaser's effect."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Said Jax as his LP went down another notch

Jax's speed counters: 0 "LP: 3000

Calvin's speed counters 1 LP: 4000

"It's your turn." Said Calvin.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Jax, drawing his card, "and first off I'll activate the trap card Metal Reflect Slime, once activated it becomes a LV 10 monster on the field with no attack but 3000 defense, however I am now going to sacrifice it to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6." Declared Jax.

Calvin smirked "I was wondering when you were going to unleash one of your Horus Cards." He said

Jax grinned back, "Just like old times how I always was able to kick your ass with Horus, however Horus Level 8 won't be coming out at least not this time around." Said Jax.

"What?" exclaimed Calvin "but you've always summoned Horus level 8 when you got one of those cards out!" he shouted back.

"If I rely on that card too much I will not be able to help my deck out as a whole." Said Jax, Which is why I am summoning a new monster." Said Jax.

"But you already normal summoned a monster!" shot back Calvin

"You seemed to have forgotten about my Magna Drago, this little guy just happens to be a tuner monster so I'm tuning up Horus Level 6 with my Magna Drago, to Syncro summon a level 8 syncro monster, so GO! He called as the tuning sequence began. "_Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call!_" recited Jax "Syncro Summon!" he added as a bright light shown on the battlefield "STARDUST DRAGON!" he called out as a shining blue and white sparkling dragon emerged to the field. "Okay time for a little cleanup here, Stardust dragon, attack Gate Blocker!" he yelled as stardust dragon sent a blast of energy at the giant rock shattering it. "Now I can gain speed counters, end turn." Said Jax

Jax's speed counters: 1 LP: 3000

Calvin's speed counters: 2 LP: 4000

"But you still won't win!" said Calvin drawing a card. "I summon Assault gundog in attack mode and set a card face down, end turn." Said Calvin

Jax's speed counters: 2 LP: 3000

Calvin's speed counters: 3, LP: 4000

"Okay, I draw and trigger the trap card Assault Mode Activate, by tributing a syncro monster on my field I can summon an /assault mode monster with the same name, so goodbye stardust Dragon and Hello Stardust Dragon /assault Mode (10/3000/2500)!"

"Oh Lord." Said Calvin

"I'll now strike your assault gundog with Stardust Dragon/assault mode Show him the power of Dragons!" called out Jax

"Hold it there," said Calvin I activate my trap card Shadow spell!" it stops your monster from attacking and it is weakened by 700 attack points!" (30002300)

"Grr… I set a card face down and end my turn." Said Jax.

"And I now summon the tuner monster Jutte fighter and tune up Search Striker with Jutte fighter to syncro summon Goyou guardian (6/2800/2000), Now I will attack your stardust dragon/assault mode with Goyou guardian." Declared Calvin as the Japanese style warrior slew Jax's dragon. "And that's not all, for you see, when Goyou Guardian destroys a monster in battle, I take control of him in defense mode." Said Calvin as Stardust dragon/Assault Mode emerged on Calvin's side in defense mode.

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 2500

Calvin's speed counters: 4 LP: 4000

"Then my move, and when Stardust Dragon assault Mode is destroyed I can special summon Stardust Dragon to the field" Said Jax, drawing a card as the shining dragon swooped down over the field. "And I play the speed spell Level Mod. Allowing me to special summon a level monster from my grave, and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 6, However he can't use his ability OR attack this turn, but I have a remedy for that; the speed spell Level Up, so by sending Horus LV 6 to the grave, I can call forth Horus Level 8 (8/3000/1800) he called out as a silver Dragon with Avian features surrounded in black fire spread his wings. I will set a monster in Defense mode and attack Goyou guardian with Horus Level 8." Calvin screamed as Jax's trademark dragon from his youth launched a blast of black fire at Goyou guardian blowing him away. "My turn is done." He said

Jax's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 2500

Calvin's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 4000

"I Draw." Said Calvin, I will now play a second gate blocker in defense mode, and set one card face down and end it with that." He declared

Jax's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 2500

Calvin's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 4000

"Geez, you really have a fetish for big ass tablets don't you?" muttered Jax just loud enough for his old friend to hear him.

"Put a lid on it and make your move!" snapped Calvin

Jax rolled his eyes "Fine, I draw, and…" he trailed off looking at his hand getting an evil grin. _I think it's time to test out that new syncro monster I got_ thought Jax. "I play the speed spell card Stardust treasure, I can only activate this spell when I have stardust dragon on the field, in exchange for it not attacking for Stardust Dragon not attacking for 3 turns, I can draw cards from my deck equal to the number of speed counters I have so that's 5, however I loose the top cards of my deck equal to that many at the end of my next turn, now I summon Junk Syncron and his ability allows me to special summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard and I choose Magna Drago, next I set one card face down and tune up Stardust Dragon with Magna Drago to summon My new Friend: TRIDENT DRAGON!" he called as an enormous 3-headed Dragon with red and white scales emerged from an inferno giving a tremendous roar (10/3000/2800)

"How did you get a hold of that Card?!" exclaimed Calvin

"Oh, I just have a soft spot for those who want to kick Sonika's ass, like right Now, "This card can only be summoned by Syncro summon, and when it is, I can destroy up to two cards on my field so I am destroying my facedown and Junk Syncron, when I do this, in addition to Trident Dragon's own attack it can attack again for each of my cards I destroy by means of this effect, So first off, I'll have Horus take down that annoying tablet of yours," he called out as his bird-like dragon blasted Gate Blocker away with a shot of black fire, "Now for Trident Dragon's attack, I hate to do this but I am destroying My Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode," called out Jax, "Sorry, Buddy." He said as the dragon detonated. And now for the two attacks Trident Dragon gets for each card I destroyed with his ability, strike one!" He called out as the three headed behemoth shot fire out a second time this time hitting Calvin and his runner.

Calvin's LP: 1000

"Oh my god, I'm going to loose!" declared Calvin

"That you are, my old friend." Said Jax, "Take him down!" he yelled as Trident Dragon took out the last of his Life points.

FINAL SCORE:

Jax's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 2500

Calvin's Speed Counters: 5 LP: -2000

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Calvin ah his Runner hit the breaks leaving a roughly 50-foot tire mark on the road until he collided with a Limousine crossing an intersection while Jax had safely crossed the intersection.

"Well, can't say I didn't see that coming." Said Jax to himself as he checked the screen to locate Yusei and found him not too far back. As he drove off with sector security going past him to examine the accident site.

MEANWHILE WITH YUSEI…

Yusei's speed counters: 4 LP: 2500

Random Loser's Speed Counters: 7 LP :1600

"Nitro Warrior, strike his shield warrior with Dynamite knuckles!" he said as his demonic warrior struck the warrior to the ground blowing him up, "Now for Nitro Warrior's special ability." Said Yusei

"Special ability?" asked the opponent a little Nervous.

"Yeah, When Nitro Warrior destroys a monster as a result of battle and you have a monster in face-up defense mode, that monster is switched to attack mode and Nitro Warrior can attack again." explained Yusei as his opponent's stone statue of the Aztecs switched into attack mode and Nitro Warrior struck the statue down dealing 2500 points of damage to the opponent who once he was defeated swerved off the road and rammed into a street stand. "Now to find Jax." Said Yusei.

Notes

-As you may notice, for Jax's Turbo Duels I made speed spells out of the spell versions of certain cards, I mean there are so many good cards that were made that now the characters can't use them in turbo duels! So I made speed spell version so that cards such as Level Up, Double Summon and others CAN be used along with some others that I've created like Stardust Treasure.

Finally, the monster that Jax used to defeat Calvin in this duel IS a real card it's not out in the USA yet, it is coming out in the set after the latest set Crimson Crisis, known as Raging Battle () for more information go to .com where you can see a pic of the card and let me tell you it is just beastly!

Coming up in next chapter:

Yusei takes Jax to meet Jax to meet Jack and later to meet Rex Goodwin to deliver the data chip and Rex makes him an offer that could mean if he accepts he has assistance from his friends AND security when taking on Sonika but if he says no, he could be in grave Danger…


	3. The 5th Signer

Chapter 3

The 5th signer

Jax caught up with Yusei roughly 15 minutes after his duel with Calvin and the two duelists made for the area of the Tops where Jack resided. They pulled up next to the giant mahogany doors that were the entrance to his mansion. Yusei pressed the button to the doors intercom and a video camera activated and Mikage's voice was heard over the speaker "Hello, Yusei, Who's your friend?" she asked.

"His name is Jax, and we would like to have a word with Jack." explained Yusei

"Just a moment." She said and there was silence

MEANWHILE WITH JACK…

Jack had his duel disk hooked up to a video game system playing a video game version of duel monsters in which he is dueling against a computerized version of Jaden Yuki, the king of games successor to Yugi Muto. At that the door opened and in walked Mikage. "I hope I'm not intruding Mr. Atlas, but Yusei is here with someone who would like to have a word with you." She said

Jack smiled, "How many times, Mikage, do I keep telling you to just call me Jack." He said.

"At least once more… Jack" replied Mikage, blushing.

"Well, anyway, you say Yusei is here with someone who would like to have a word with me?" he asked.

"I have them waiting in the formal living room." Said Mikage leading him there. Jack and another young man roughly a year younger than him and Yusei sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Yusei." Said Jack

"Jack." Said Yusei with a nodd.

"How is life at the to treating you?" he asked

"well, when I'm not dueling in the pro arenas I run a duel runner repair shop, anyway, this here is Jax, he has something he wants to ask you."

Jack looked at Jax, an eyebrow raised, Jax decided to cut to the chase and fished out the data chip from his vest's pocket and slid it across the coffee table "This chip contains data regarding my family's business details with a duelist crime syndicate known as Sonika, A friend of mine, I won't reveal his name for his safety, in the hacking field was able to get this specific information for me to prove my family's company is rotten to the core with criminal dealings, when I saw this I knew I had to get it to the higher ups in security." Explained Jax.

Jack smirked and picked up the chip examining it "So let me get this straight; you want me to use my connection to Goodwin to get this information to the higher up investigators?" he asked

"That's basically the idea I had." Said Jax.

"Do you have a name, my friend?" asked Jack

"My name is Jax Cambell." Said Jax

Jack laughed slightly "Aiden Cambell's boy, eh? I met your dad at one of the fancy parties I went to when I was king, good manners but can subtly offend just about everyone in the room with him."

Jax glared "I came to ask for your help in putting my criminal parents behind bars, if word had gotten out I all I would've been looked at was the offspring of criminals, I do not want to live my whole life with the shadow of my families crimes hanging over me, I escaped my family's home, leaving behind a life of wealth to shape a destiny of my own, to live by the deck." He said "I just wanted a chance to make my own name for myself, nobody making it for me." He added

Jack smirked "Nice speech there, I'll make you a deal, face me in a duel and put up a good fight, You don't have to win, show me that you can hold out on your own, and I will take you to see Rex." Said Jack

"There is no need for that, Jack." Said a British accented voice from the doorway, all three turned to see Rex Goodwin head of the New Domino Security Force standing there in the doorway. "Thank you for protecting that chip with all your worth, and I must say, it is quite a lot." Said Goodwin

"Wait, You knew I had this chip all along?!" asked Jax in shock

"Yes, We've been monitoring your family's computer system for a month now trying to find any weaknesses so we could extract any evidence on your parents dealings for crimes such as bribing government officials, murder, counterfeiting money, drug and weapons trafficking, contraband, smuggling, kidnapping among other things, however we needed a high class hacker to get in there." Explained Goodwin

"So you hired my buddy Alex." Added Jax

"Yes in fact we did, he is an old hat when it comes to investigation, we have hired him to look into other cases in the past."

"Well, knowing him, if there are no possible weaknesses in a computers security, he'll find one." Said Jax "But how did you know the chip was here?" he asked

"Well, we put a tracer on the data itself so wherever it was we would know, we waited until it was in an area that we were certain Sonika wouldn't be able to reach it, we even monitored your duel with that Sonika agent, you used my old Dragon well." Said Rex.

"Wait a sec." said Jax and he pulled out Trident Dragon from his deck houlster. "this was yours?!" he asked

"Yes, it was, you see, that Dragon is the fifth signer dragon, the last of five dragons, destined by the stars to save the world, I was once that signer, however I lost the arm my mark was on in a tragic accident which killed my wife and son, since then I was trying to seek out a duelist with the potential to wield that mark, here is my proposition, we will get your parents behind bars if you will accept the dragon's mark and we will assist you in your fight against Sonika."

"And if I decline?" asked Jax

"Then we will put your parents behind bars and not care if you get killed by Sonika." Replied Goodwin. Jax thought for a moment "I'll give you by tomorrow at noon to make your decision." Said Goodwin as he was about to walk out.

Hold on, catch." Said Jax throwing him the chip. "Count me in." he said.

Goodwin smiled "Very well, meet me at my place for the ceremony." He said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jack "Either way, you will be targeted by powerful enemies and might end up dead." He added.

"All my life I wanted to make my own way in the world myself, but my parents steered me down paths I never wanted to go, however now I think I've found a way I wish to go." Said Jax

Yusei and Jack looked at each other "Welcome to the team." Said Jack holding out his hand and Jax shook it


	4. Signers assembled

Chapter 4

The signers assambled

Jax drove his runner towards Rex's estate wondering what he had got himself into. Finding the estate he headed up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a girl roughly his age. She had long flowing pink hair, a heart-shaped face emerald green eyes and wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a tan plaid miniskirt. For a moment the two just stared at each other then she spoke "Please say you're looking for me." She said, blushing

Jax took a moment to gather himself then said, "I wish I was, but I am here looking for Rex Goodwin." He replied.

"Then come on in then come on in and I'll take you to my grandpa." she said

She led him down marble halls to a high ceiling sitting room where Rex was sitting with a cup of tea. "Ah, Mr. Cambell, I've been waiting for you, you may go, Rika," he said to the girl "I see you've met my Granddaughter." He said as Rika left.

Jax blushed "Um… Yeah, so what do I have to do to become the 5th signer?" he asked

"Well, You have to prove yourself worthy in the eyes of the Crimson Dragon." Said Rex simply.

"And let me guess, I have to duel a signer or one of your cronies in order to do that?" guessed Jax.

"You guess well." Said Goodwin "however there is one more element added to a duel to pass on the powers of a signer to another. He said and pulled out a box. And opened it inside was what looked like a weird piece of jewelry which consisted of a ruby bracelet and armband connected by red chains that went the length of the forearm.

"Uhh…" said Jax not understanding this item.

"You will understand this Item once the duel begins." Said Rex. "In the meantime I've already invited the other four signers to observe this duel." At that the doorbell rang a few seconds later, Yusei, Jack, a girl with crimson red hair, a little girl with green hair in two ponytails on either side of her head and a boy of the same age as the young girl who looked like he was rather pissed for some reason. "Ah, so good of you to come, for those who don't know him I would like you to meet Jax Cambell the new 5th signer.

"What, I thought I was the signer!" yelled the young boy

Suddenly noticing that he had seen the boy before he said "Hey, You're Leo, right? Didn't I blow you halfway off the field with my assault mode red dragon archfiend in a street duel last month?" he asked

"YOU?!" exclaimed Leo very pissed now.

Rex noticed this and had an Idea, "Well, Leo, if you do want to be the signer of the dragon's head why don't you duel Jax for it." He said taking out of the box another Item identical to what he had shown Jax.

"Really? If that's the case then I'm going to kick his butt this time around!" he said really ecstatic.

Jax glanced at the other signers "have you considered giving him decaf?" he asked the older signers and Jack, Yusei and the girl started cracking up. Which didn't sit well with the others.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Whoa this is so cool!" said Leo when they entered the chamber where the temple of the dragon star stood. Rex explained the duty of a signer was to defend earth against the evil of the underworld and how the power of yeliaster (spelling?) holds the universe together. And how the devices Leo and Jax held on their arms will absorb the posers of the 5th signer. When one person looses life points the one on the attacking end will absorb the power of the signer, and the one on the receiving end will loose some of that energy.

"Sounds simple enough." Said Jax putting his duel disk on standby and Leo doing the same

DUEL

Jax's LP: 4000

Leo's LP: 4000

"I'll get this party started." Said Leo drawing his card "and I summon Morphtronic Celphon (1/100/100) in attack mode, when this monster is in attack mode I can roll a six-sided die and draw an equal number of cards from the top of my deck and if there are any Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monsters among them, I can special summon one of them." Explained Leo and a giant die appeared next to him and he booted it like a soccer ball. The die rolled across the field and landed on a three. "Okay, so I see the top three cards." Said Leo picking up the cards. And grinned "and I choose Morphtronic magnen!" he said summoning a magnet in defense mode. (3/800/800) "And when he is in defense mode you cannot select another attack target, I'll slip one card face down, make your move." He said with a smirk.

Jax raised an eyebrow at this, _Okay, this kid has been living in the shelter of the Tops for way too long if he has a deck full of high tech gadgets_ "Don't mind if I do." Replied Jax drawing his card "and I'll—"

"Hold it, I activate my trap card Morphtronic monitron, now when I summon a Morphtronic monster it can automatically go into defense mode." Said Leo activating his trap card.

Jax started cracking up, "You don't know how much easier you made my job!" said Jax. "I'll now summon Masked Dragon in attack mode (3/1400/1100), Next with the help of your trap card I shall summon Trap Eater, this card can only be summoned by sending one of your trap cards on the field to the grave." he said as the fiend monster chowed down on Morphtronic Monitron and floated to his side of the field, and now I'll tune up my Masked dragon with Trap eater! Declared the dragon duelist _dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call! _Syncro summon: Explode Wing Dragon (7/2400/1600), I will now attack Morphtronic Magnen with Explode wing Dragon which activates his special ability: when Explode Wing Dragon attacks a monster with attack lower than it's own, I can automatically destroy the monster and the attack of it comes out of your life points." Explained Jax

At the moment he declared his dragon's effect's activation Morphtronic Magnen exploded

Jax: 4000

Leo: 3200

"I'll set two cards face down and end it here." Said Jax setting cards face down

"And my go." Said Leo drawing a card. "And I'll once again activate the effect of Morphtronic Celphon." He declared as the die reappeared again and Leo kicking it, landing it on a 2. "Okay," said Leo picking up the top two cards. "Booyah, I'll play the Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode, and Normal summon the tuner Morphtronic Remot (Author's note: I do not know if this is the English name for the card for it hasn't been released in the US) and activate the ability of my Morphtronic datatron do deal 300 damage to your LP." Declared Leo as the Morphtronic cigarette lighter shot an ember at Jax who didn't even bat an eyelash at this.

Jax: 3700

Leo: 3200

"My next trick will be to tune up my Level I Celphon and my Level 3 Datatron with my Remot to syncro summon Power Tool Dragon (7/2300/2500)!" called out Leo as a robotic Dragon appeared "And now for it's ability: I take three equip spell cards from my deck you choose one, that one goes to my hand while the other two return to the deck!" said Leo taking three cards form his deck and larger pictures of the cards appeared behind him: Three Double Tool D&C

"Fat lot of choice there, I pick Double Tool D&C." said Jax getting slightly annoyed with this kid.

"And I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool D&C, this card gives Power Tool Dragon 1000 additional attack points plus Poser Tool Dragon is the only card you can choose as an attack target as long as he is equipped with that card." Said Leo "Now I will attack your Explode Wing Dragon with Power tool Dragon" Declared the green haired caffeine addict

Jax: 2800

Leo: 3200

"My move," said the Dragon Duelist "And I play the spell card Double summon, this card allows me to normal summon once per turn and first off I'm summoning Big Piece Golem, (5/2100/0)"

"Uh, isn't that a level 5 monster?" asked Leo

"Yes, so it is, however when I have no monsters on the field and you have at least one I can normal summon this one without a tribute, and for my second summon, I will summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator (3/1300/300)."

"Oh Kami he is going to Syncro summon again!" said Leo panicking.

"Keep a cool head Leo, trust in your deck!" called Yusei from the observation platform

This seemed to give Leo the confidence he needed. "If the pep talk is over, I'm like you said, tuning up Big Piece Golem with Dark Resonator… _Dragon Kin that come and go come and aid me here below; serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call!_ Syncro Summon: Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)." Declared the dragon duelist as a demonic red and black dragon emerged from a pillar of fire.

"Well, I must say," said Jack "He sure has good taste when it comes to cards." Sid Jack with a smirk.

Yusei rolled his eyes "he also has Stardust Dragon, and both dragon's assault modes." The dark haired satellite said which made Jack freeze

"He must be one powerful duelist then." Said Jack.

"No matter how powerful your dragon is, it doesn't have enough points to take down My Power Tool Dragon." Said Leo with a smirk

"Well, I'll have to change that, won't I?" asked Jax, "I activate one of the cards I set down at the end of and earlier turn, I trigger the trap Assault Mode Activate!" announced Jax.

"Eyyyaghhh!" exclaimed Leo in shock

Jax's lips twitched into a small smile, "I take it by your reaction you know what this card does." He said calmly and Leo nodded terrified. "Well then, that means I would have to skip another monologue in this damn chapter, and get right to summoning: Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (10/3500/2500), I will now Strike your Power tool Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode. Declared Jax as his draconic behemoth's arm started to surge with fire and slashed the bucket of bolts known as Power Tool Dragon. When the smoke cleared Poser Tool Dragon was still standing.

Jax: 2800

Leo: 3000

"Ha! Didn't expect that one did you? For when Power tool Dragon is attacked while he has an equip card on him I can destroy the equip card to save him." Said Leo with a laugh.

"I'm not worried, for you see at the end of the battle Phase when Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode attacks all monsters apart from himself are incinerated by its fires." Explained Jax as Red dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode launched a fireball sending Power Tool Dragon to the melting pot where he belonged. ""At the end of my turn I trigger my last trap; Dragon's Rage, and end turn." Said Jax

Now Leo was trembling in his boots as he drew a card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and leave it at that." Said Leo

"Very well then, my draw, and I will attack your facedown monster with Red Dragon Archfiend/ Assault mode destroying your facedown!" declared Jax as his dragon blasted through the facedown Morphtronic Cameran dealing 2900 points on damage thanks to Dragon's Rage.

Jax: 2800

Leo: 100

"M-my move." Said Leo drawing a card; at that moment he felt something twinge in his right arm. _What was that?_ Thought Leo "I'll set one monster in defense mode and one card face down, end turn."

"I've got to say, despite your deck style being a little weird, you acting like a caffeine addict, and your refusal to give up when you're staring down one of my best cards, you are an impressive duelist." Said Jax

"Thank you, you're just plain awesome." Said Leo

"Like that's the first time I've heard that." Said Jax with a laugh "to thank you for a good duel I'm not going to attack for my final move, I am going to activate the spell card Stamping Destruction, when I have a dragon on my field I can destroy one of your spell/trap cards and you take 50 points of damage." Said Jax

FINAL SCORE

Jax: 2800

Leo: -400

Even with that little damage Leo collapsed to his knees. When the dust cleared Jax stood there with the Dragon's head mark on his right arm. However, his attention was drawn from the mark to Leo's right arm where there was a mark of a strange heart. "It can't be." Said Rex.

"What is it?" asked Leo, also looking at his arm as the others came down to the floor.

"It is a mark that hasn't been seen since the first group of signers: the mark of the Dragon's heart, only given to one who is pure of heart, truly respects his opponent and is not willing to give up no matter the risks or the situation." Explained Rex. "If this is the case I owe you an apology Leo, for being short with you." Said the white haired man.

"Apology accepted." Replied Leo.

Jax looked down at his own mark. "Well, looks like I have a chance to change my life." Said Jax to himself as they exited to the lift to the ground level. As they exited the lift he turned to Goodwin. "Sir, do you mind if I ask your granddaughter on a date?" he asked out of the blue

Goodwin was taken aback by this question but smiled. "Go right ahead, in fact here she comes now." He said as Rika bounded down the halls towards them. "Pardon me, Rika, would you be interested to go for dinner and a night on the town?" he asked

Rika was surprised by this but smiled blushing "I'd love to, Tuesday at eight?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up then, you don't mind duel runner riding, do you?" he asked

"Of course not." She said.

"As the now six signer group left the mansion Jax got on his runner thinking. _Since yesterday, my life has gotten better and better_

IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN 4 HOURS LATER…

In a dimly lit office on the top of a high-rise building, a man in a 3-piece suit smoking a cigar while stroking the fur of a Russian Blue cat was listening to the report from Calvin.

"Heh, Calvin, what am I going to do with you, you were supposed to be one of my runner elite, yet you were taken down by your target."

"Sir, please give me one more chance and I know I can bring him down." Said Calvin

The man with the Cigar smirked, "Well I do have an Idea on how to get Young Jax to see things my way, here." He said handing him a picture of a girl with pink flowing hair a dazzling smile and a heart shaped face. "Her name Is Rika Goodwin, Granddaughter of the director of the security maintenance bureau, and I've received word that she is going to be on a date with our friend Jax, that would be a good moment to strike, and oh, take this deck, it may not be built fr turbo duels but it most likely will bring Jax to his knees." Said the man

Calvin bowed accepting the deck "I won't fail you this time." He said

"Let's hope not, I'd hate to pull my Luger at you." Said the man.


	5. The Date

Hello everyone, Thank you for all the reviews and I hope for more after this chapter, hope to hear from you!

Chapter 5

The Date

Jax stood in front of the mirror at Yusei's place where he now lived and had a job. As he tried on an outfit he got for his new attire, a tight crimson red T-shirt, a black leather vest, and some Black Cargo pants. Also when he was at the store, he found this heavy-duty box that was big enough to hold a deck, also it had a shoulder strap that it could be slung over the shoulder, it was black tough plastic with steel on the corners. Jax slung the new case so the strap went across his chest like a bandolier and then walked out towards his runner.

Yusei was adjusting something on his runner. "So you finally ditched that suit you were wearing?" asked Yusei looking up from the consoles he had linked up to his runner.

"Yes, I feel more free in this outfit than that body trap they call a suit." He said climbing onto his runner and kicking it into gear and drove off towards the Tops to pick up his date.

MEANWHILE WITH RIKA…

"Do you think this is a little too formal?" asked Rika to her friend Allie, holding up a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"Uh…" said Allie, "that looks a little weird to be wearing while riding a duel runner, can you think of something a little more casual?" she asked Rika.

"Hmm… let me see…" she said rummaging through her wardrobe and unearthed a denim miniskirt with it fraying on the bottom rim, a red shirt with purple sleeves, a denim jacket and some boots with fur on the upper edge.

"That's more like it." Said Allie

"Great." Said Rika and hurried into the bathroom to put the outfit on.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Jax parked his runner outside the door and went up and rang the bell. Almost 8 seconds after he rang it, the door flung open and Rika glomped him. "You could be a little less painful when it comes to greeting me, Rika." he said as he lead her over to his runner and put his helmet on while handing her an extra one. "Hang on." He said as he kicked the runner to life and shot off towards the ramp leading to the streets.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"I don't know, most of the restaurants I know won't let us in due to the fact that we don't have a reservation and/or because of our attire is to casual." He said "Do you know of any good places to eat?" he asked

Rika grinned "Take a left on Kame Street, it's on the far left corner there." She said.

Jax followed her directions and came upon a Japanese restaurant whose door was flanked by sakura trees entitled Foods of the Far East. "Interesting, I do like traditional Japanese foods, my parents wouldn't cook any, I always ended up with European or American dishes so this should be good." He said pulling his runner into a spare space and dismounting it.

As the two friends entered, two waterfalls flanking the interior of the door greeted them falling into a pit with a Matsu wood bridge connecting the door to the restaurant. Jax looked incredulously at this entrance. "Good first impression, isn't it?" asked Rika noticing Jax's stunned face.

"If the food is as good as the scenery, I'll enjoy it." Said Jax with a grin as they headed to where the hostess stood waiting.

"Welcome, for two today?" asked the hostess

"Yes please," said Jax.

"Then follow me." she said and led them to a table with an incense burner hanging over the table giving off a heavenly fragrance of Kyara wafting from it. "Can I get you any drinks while you decide on your order?" she asked

"Do you have any Sencha tea?" asked Jax

"I'll have a mint tea." Said Rika.

"One Sencha tea and one mint tea coming up." Said the hostess and she hurried off as Jax and Rika sat down.

"So, do you come here often?" asked Jax curious about Rika.

"My grandpa took me here not long after my mom committed suicide a week after my dad died when I was four." She replied a little depressed.

"Oh my god." Said Jax.

"Grandpa told you of how he lost his arm that bore the mark that you bear, well, also in that accident was my grandma and their son, my dad, after my dad died, my mom hung herself a week later." She said a slight tear running down her cheek.

Jax didn't know why he did this but he placed his hand on hers on the table. "I'm sorry." He said

"That's okay, you didn't know." She said smiling "My grandpa took me in after that, I was in such low spirits during the first week at grandpa's estate he took a few weeks off from work to try and cheer me up, he took me to the movies, and to a number of places but my favorite place to go was here, they have the best Yaki Soba in all of New Domino City." She said with enthusiasm.

Jax glanced down at his menu "with a description like that, I guess I have no choice but to try it." Said Jax.

Rika laughed "So anyway, what about you, what's your story?" she asked

Jax thought for a moment "Well, I too was raised on the tops, My family is the owner of the financial group Cambell finance, Ever since I learned to walk I was being groomed to take over the company when the time came, my childhood was nice, I was presented with all the duel monsters cards I could ever want, I built the prototype of the deck I use now when I was 11, however once I started being the best in my neighborhood, my private tutors started to clamp down making it so I couldn't duel at all, working day in and day out, however when I did have free time I hired a mechanic to help me build a duel runner, it helped me figure out how one works so I could customize it myself, however it all changed four days ago, a friend of mine sent me this data he uncovered revealing how my parents got where they are until a few days ago.

commence flashback

A knock at the door of Cambell estate rang throughout the house. The butler came to the door to find two men standing there. "Can I help you sirs?" he asked the men shoved a paper into the Butler's hands

"Stand aside sir, we have a warrant for your employer's arrests, I think you'll need to find a new job soon." Said the officer and the officers came int the house and found Mr. and Mrs. Cambell. Who were shocked at the appearance of the officers "Mr. and Mrs. Cambell, for charges of murder, bribery, kidnapping, forgery, among others, you are under arrest, you've the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be—"

What kind of bloody evidence can you use against us?" screamed Mrs. Cambell

"This kind." Said the other officer who wasn't handcuffing the two, flashing a data pad at her displaying all the details of their business dealings with Sonika.

"What kind of nasty little liar got a hold of that kind of information?" Said Mrs. Cambell, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Me." Said a voice and the two Cambells turned to see Jax leaning in the doorway but they hardly recognized him, so used to seeing him in designer clothing, they now saw him dressed in clothes that made him look like a street kid, a sleeveless black shirt, a tan leather vest (author's note; Yusei gave him his team satisfaction vest while Jax was looking at stores for new clothes before he got the outfit he has now).

"YOU?!" shrieked his mom.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW, MY SON!" bellowed his father.

"I've had enough with you making me something like I never wanted to be, however when I was told of the existence of that data and it came into my possession I had to get it to security so that you couldn't do all the bullshit you lied about through your teeth to me. I loved you when I was young because you are my parents, nothing will change how we are related by blood no matter how much it disgusts me to be related to those with ties to Sonika. However henceforth you will never have any emotional ties to me, I have my own life now the only place you will hear of me now is people in other cells hearing of my dueling prowess. Farewell, and I hope you like Japanese boxed lunches because that will be pretty much what you both will be eating." He said turning to leave

Jax's Father lurched foreword as the security officers were handcuffing him. "Do you honestly think you have won?"

Jax stopped "Who said I thought that?" he asked.

"Sonika will hear about this, they will hunt you down, and once they have you, you will have to make a choice; join them or you will simply disappear." Notified his father.

"I don't think that way, by caving into blackmail, I have the backing of security's head honcho, and I am also one of these." He said and his arm started glowing revealing the Dragon's head. His parent's eyes widened "Farewell my parents, I'll send you letters IF you end up in the satellite." He said and left.

Mr. and Mrs. Cambell were escorted out of the house and the last they saw of their son was him climbing onto his runner and driving off.

End Flashback

"Don't you miss your parents?" asked Rika as he finished his story.

"yes and no, I miss them because They were the only family I had in New Domino, and No because of their ties to Sonika, and now according to what my dad says I will be targeted by Sonika." He said. As he finished that statement, a plate of Yaki Soba arrived for each of them and they dug in.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE…

Calvin watched the couple from across the street through binoculars. At that moment his cell phone rang. Grumbling he picked it up "Hello? Oh yes, boss, I'm keeping an eye on them, I've already planted a tracer on his runner, it's on the inner part of the wheel." "Yes sir." He said and hung up the phone. _God I hope this works, the van said it's standing by, so there may be no need to worry_ he thought

BACK WITH JAX AND RIKA…

Jax and Rika had finished their meal, Jax paid for it and they walked out. "Okay, where do you wanna go now?" he asked.

"Do you wanna go shopping?" asked Rika

Jax froze, he had heard of when a girl asks her date if he wants to go shopping that usually meant the guy carrying 10 to 12 bags while all she carries is her purse. "Um okay but please don't go overboard." He said

Rika seemed to pick up on what he meant and quickly said "You've never seen where I shop."

With that they got onto Jax's runner and they headed off, Rika guiding him to their destination twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the mother of all technology stores: a Kaiba Corp. outlet store! "Oh…My…Gawd, my parents would never let me near one of these places, saying all this tech would rot my mind!" said Jax as they headed in, there was a toy section for the kids that had all kinds of duel monster themed toys, there was a section dedicated to the Kaiba corp. original game system the Revolution ranging from the system itself to the games but there was also extra controllers and extra parts. There was also a counter for people to buy packs of cards. But the biggest merchandise attraction of all was the Duel runner sales area/parts section. And finally there was a duel arena in the middle of the massive store.

"I'm going to check out the bargain bin for the video games." Said Rika,

"If that's the case I'm going to check out the duel runner parts, see if there is anything I can use to improve my ride." He said and headed off to the runner parts section. He was amazed at the different parts that were for sale, apparently there was an expansion card for a digital radio onto the runner's hard drive. "Oh, I'll get one of those." Said Jax getting it off the shelf. He browsed around for a little bit and found himself watching from the sidelines of the duel arena as one person's Beast King Barbaros took down his opponent's life points to zero with the crowd cheering "nobody can beat the beast master!"

"Geez, he's at it again?" said a voice Jax recognized, he turned to see Rika with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You know him?" asked Jax

Rika sighed "Yeah, he's Ronald Steps a local hot shot, came to this store and started winning duels left right and center, he's kind of this place's equivalent of Jack atlas before Yusei Dethroned him." She said

"You think he needs to be dethroned?" asked Jax

"If you're up for a challenge, yeah." Said Rika at that moment the guy who just won the duel called up into the audience "I am king of this arena, nobody can defeat me!"

"I think I can." Said Jax "because I challenge you." He said and jumped down into the arena.

"Well, looks like I'll get a challenge finally!" said Ronald activating his duel disk again.

Jax picked up one of the duel disks that were rentable, slipped his deck into the slot and activated the disk. "LET"S DUEL!" they said in unison.

Jax: 4000

Ronald: 4000

"I'll Step up first," said Ronald drawing his card, and I'll summon Dandylion in defense mode, and set two cards face down, Your move." He said

"And It's my turn to take flight, I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000), activate the spell card Level Up, this spell creates a surge of energy that brings my Dragon into it's higher form, in order to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" declared Jax as a silver metallic Wyvern with a bird's beak appeared (6/2300/1600). "I will now attack your Dandylion with my dragon!"

"Not so fast, GO trap card Threatening roar, stops your battle phase immediately!" called Ronald

"I'll play the spell card Assault Teleport, by returning one Assault Mode Monster in my hand to my deck I can draw two cards, he said as his disk's auto shuffler triggered and he drew two cards. "I'll now set three cards face down." He said "Your up." Said Jax.

"And I'll now summon Enraged Battle Ox in defense mode and set one card face down, that'll to for this turn." Decided Ronald.

_Strange, it must be he's going to sacrifice those monsters for something big._ Thought Jax as he drew his card "I will now attack your enraged Battle Ox with Horus Level Six!" declared Jax

"Hold it, I'm activating the Trap card Call of the Earthbound, to redirect your attack Target from my Ox to My Dandylion card." Yelled Ronald

"Fine, it's still destroyed." Said Jax,

"But I still get it's ability," added Ronald "When it is destroyed I get two Fluff Tokens." Grinned the duelist.

_Ugh great I allowed him to get more monsters on the field_ thought Jax "I'll end my turn and when I do so, seeing as Horus LV6 destroyed a monster in battle, he evolves once again and this time one of my signature cards takes the stage: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800), It's your move now."

"Heh, Things just keep getting better and better." Laughed Ronald "I'll now sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon Beast King Barbaros (3000/1200)!"

Jax just stared at the creature that emerged it seemed to look like the body of a big cat with the torso of a humanoid and the head of a lion holding a shield and a lance glaring at Horus. "They have equal attack points, they'll knock each other out." Said Jax.

"Ah," said Ronald holding up a finger "But you don't know about this monster's special ability, when this monster is summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters, which I did, all cards on your field are destroyed." He said grinning as a beam of energy shot from his monster's lance obliterating all cards on Jax's field. "And Now I'll attack you directly!" Jax declared as Barbaros pounced on Jax lancing 3000 life points out of him

Jax drew his card and sighed "Congratulations, you just wasted a very nice card effect, for you see, you will loose this turn!" he said with a grin as he saw what he drew First off, I'll play the spell card Monster Reincarnation, by ditching one card from my hand I can return one monster in my grave to my hand, and I choose my Horus Level 8!"

"Yay, it's back in your hand." Said Ronald sarcastically

"You'll be talking in a different tone of voice once I do this!" he said "I play the spell card Level Modulation, you draw two cards while I can special summon the monster Horus Level six!"

"Not enough attack points." Said Ronald slightly board

"I'll now play another Level Up Spell card, by now you know how it works, and As you know I have Horus Level 87 in my hand so Horus level 8 returns to the field (8/3000/1800)"

"So you're going to sacrifice that powerful a monster just to destroy mine? And you said this turn will finish me." He said

"Yes, glad you were paying attention, because I haven't normal summoned this turn, and I summon Junk Syncron (3/1300/500)"

"A tuner monster?!" exclaimed Ronald

"Yes, and this one has a special ability, when this one is special summoned, I can special summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my grave to the field, and I choose My Red Eyes B. Chick!" declared Jax

"Whoa, when did that monster get in your grave?" asked Ronald

"Monster Reincarnation requires me to discard a card from my hand, remember?" reminded Jax "And Now I'll tune up My Red Eyes B. Chick with Junk Syncron in order to summon Armory Arm (4/1800/1200)"

"Fat lot of good that did you, I'm surprised it has any attack points." Said Ronald rolling his eyes

"And you call yourself a duelist? I should have you know that there is more to this card, it isn't just a monster, IT"S A WEAPON." Jax said the last three words with a bit more force.

"A weapon?" asked Ronald wondering if he heard him correctly

"Yes, you see this card has the ability to become an equip card equipping to one face up attack position monster on my field giving him 1000 additional attack points plus the ability when it destroys a monster in battle, the destroyed monster's attack comes out of your life points, SO Horus, Attack Beast King Barbaros!" called out Jax

Final Score

Jax: 1000

Ronald: 0

"No Way!" exclaimed Ronald and he ran from the arena and out the door.

"Yeah, run away to your mommy when a new duelist wipes the floor with you." Said Jax as he left the arena to find Rika but she was nowhere in the store the more he looked around the more in a panic he became he exited the store to see if she was outside as he rounded the bend into the alleyway he saw the duelist he just defeated with that dueling pain in the ass Calvin as Calvin handed him a wad of money.

Jax Ran at Calvin and gave him a punch to the gut "WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled as Calvin staggered upright.

"Noticed she was gone that fast huh, the van we put her in just left" asked Calvin with a chuckle.

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND WITH ME, TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" bellowed Jax

"Oh, I think this card will tell you where she is." He said pulling a data card out of his pocket, Jax made a grab for it but Calvin pulled it out of his reach. "You think I'd let you have this so easily like I did those Horus Cards you bear?" he asked

Jax was seriously mad at this point, "I merely offered what the store owner what he thought was a better deal, it was business!" said Jax.

"Oh, so you think you're better because you got the mighty Horus by flashing some extra bills into the store owner's face?" snapped Calvin.

"Hey, I didn't know my family's money came off Criminal dealings, and I didn't flash the bills in his face, I am disgusted with how many billions my parents earned from those dicks, I want my freedom, If it's a duel you want, I'll wager My Horus Cards against that data card!" he said as he god his duel disk off of his runner.

"LET"S DUEL!" they called in Unison

Jax's LP: 4000

Calvin's LP: 4000

"I'll start this time around." Said Jax as he drew his card "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end set two cards face down end turn." He declared

"And my vengeance begins." Called out Calvin, with the draw of his card "And I summon Mataza the zapper (3/1300/800) and I'll equip him with 2 Axe of despair cards granting him 1000 attack for each (13003300) and two mage power granting him 500 attack for each of my spell/trap cards on the field (3300 5300)"

"Okay, Big ass attack, what am I going to do?" said Jax sarcastically

"You're going to loose!" said Calvin, "Mataza the Zapper, Attack his Facedown monster!" yelled Calvin as the samurai sliced Jax's Facedown which was Red Eyes Black Chick. "Now Mataza the Zapper, Take him down once and for all!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card: Sakaretsu Armor!" Called out Jax triggering his Trap card destroying Calvin's Monster

"NO!" Cried out Calvin as his monster shattered "I end turn." He said.

_Blinded by desire and ambition as always._ Thought Jax, "Okay, My move," he said drawing a card, "I will now activate the spell card Double summon allowing me to normal summon twice this turn, and first I'll trigger the trap Metal reflect Slime to make it a monster with 3000 defense which makes it great fodder for sacrifices, in other words I'll sacrifice it for my first normal summon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), Next I'll play the spell Level Up to bring out it's final stage: Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 (8/3000/1800), I will now summon for my final normal summon of the turn Junk Syncron (3/1300/500), and activate his ability to summon my Red-Eyes B. Chick. And finally I'll tune it up with my Junk Syncron to summon Armory arm, and as you know, I can equip this to a monster to grant it 1000 additional ATK points (30004000), and now vas you said Horus, Take him down once and for all!"

Jax's LP: 4000

Calvin's LP: 0

"Ugh, how, I've had this deck planned out ready to defeat you?" said Calvin

Jax walked up to him, "You were blinded by the goal, in this case you wanted my Horus cards, which you claimed were yours, They are a part of my deck now, accept it and think of another deck Idea, I'll be taking that data card now." Said Jax.

Calvin Growled and handed him the data card, "Even if Horus will never be mine, I will still find a way to bring you down." He said

Jax returned to his runner and inserted the data card and saw the location was at a high rise building which according to common knowledge belonged to the man who owned the recycling plant in the satellite, Mr. Pritchard, Jax had met the man before, his Parents as usual were always on friendly terms with the upper class people in New Domino. However as much of a gentleman Mr. Pritchard was, the way he talked about the satellite made his blood boil, as he was the top campaigner for not tearing down the satellite, Jax knew it was because the man would be out of a job. Despite how he disliked the man, he knew for a fact he was clean of any ties to Sonika, the government when they passed the major recycling act in order for all to recycle their garbage, a huge background check was done on him and they found him clean. _So why does he pull this kind of stunt now?_ Thought the Dragon Duelist as he punched in some keys on his duel runner to make a call. Rex Goodwin appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Jax, I thought you were on a date with my Granddaughter." Said the white haired man.

"I was, until I found a plot to kidnap her to get to me!" said Jax

At those words, Rex looked serious. "Do you know where they are?" he asked in a hurried tone

"I'm on my way there right now, I'm activating my runner's homing beacon with an encrypted signal," _thank you Yusei for teaching me that trick_ "Only security should pick it up, wait until I get there before you dispatch any officers." Said Jax pressing another button.

"Understood, and good luck." Said Rex.

_Rika, I'll get you back even if it means ripping apart Sonika_

There you have it, a few of you wanted to see more of The Horus cards and I hope those of you who wanted to see more of them were satisfied, next chapter I will introduce two new types of dragons to Jax's deck, I won't ruin the surprise, and oh, if any of you play the Yugioh Card game and want one of your decks to have an appearance in this fic, all you have to do is send me a deck list and a description on how the deck works via PM and I'll design a character to go with it! Until next chapter may you blessed be


	6. Who's Pulling the Strings?

Hello Fellow Yugioh Fans, Those of you who like duels in fics I'm sorry to say there won't be a duel in this one, it is more storyline based but there will be a duel at the Start of the next chapter

Chapter 6

Who's pulling the Strings?

Jax pulled up in front of the Pritchard building and in the event that he needed it, he disengaged the card platform once again forming his duel disk. Walking up to the building he found there were more security guards then the last time he was here. "Name?" asked one of them.

"Jax Cambell." Replied the dragon duelist.

"Then step inside, our boss is expecting you." Said the guard stepping aside, "just take the elevator to the top floor he'll be there." He added.

Jax entered and made for the elevator across the room and took it all the way to the top. The doors opened to reveal a spacious Office Foyer and across the hall were the door to the office. As Jax made for the door, he heard a weeping man's voice sounding slightly hysterical that Jax recognized as Mr. Pritchard "I got a call from your Lackey, he said he's on his way, you have your hostage, he's on his way, don't blow up the garbage facility, I need it to keep the public happy and keep my income up!" he cried out

"Only when I have him in my grips I will shut down the bomb, you've done well for me by cooperating, soon Sonika will control all of New Domino City and Rex won't be able to do a damn thing about it!" said a more sinister voice

_So Mr. Pritchard is NOT in league with Sonika, at least not willingly_ though Jax. He couldn't think anymore about it and he booted open the door to reveal Mr. Pritchard, a heavyset man in his 50's who was bald and what hair he had was gray, he wore a gray 3-piece suit and was on his knees before a man Jax didn't know who was around 45 and was flanked by two people who looked like people out of the movie the Matrix only they had black duel disks on their arms and they flanked the other man like body guards pointing handguns at Mr. Pritchard who took one look at Jax and Immediatley groveled at his feet.

"Jax, I'm so sorry I didn't want to get involved with Sonika, but they held the Garbage recycling plant ransom with a bomb threatening to blow the place sky high, Please you've got to believe me!" he cried out but was interrupted by a bullet missing his ear and striking the floor an inch away from Jax's combat boots.

"Geez, looking at an old man groveling at the feet of a young duelist makes me sick you senile pig!" said the bodyguard who fired the shot.

"Now, now, Alden," said the man the two bodyguards were flanking

Jax now turned his attention to the man and instantly asked: "Where is Rika?"

"You mean Goodwin's Granddaughter? She was here but the moment I heard you were on your way I had her transported back home, she was only bait to get your attention." He said eyeing Jax with interest _Yes, and a fine agent you will make_ he thought

"And my attention you have, what the fuck to you want?" asked Jax, glaring Daggers at the man.

"As you might know I am one of Sonika's bosses, the council has heard of your actions putting two of the people our great organization has had good relations with behind bars, we could use people like you." He said smirking

If looks could kill, all three Sonika members would have been dead eighty times already. "I thought my actions against my parents would've already made my answer clear to you, but if you are so slow that I need to clarify it to you, here it is…" with such speed that the bodyguards didn't see him, Jax landed a punch so hard the Sonika Boss was sent flying across the room and landed into the office desk. "I do not want ANYTHING to do with Sonika, unless it means kicking their ASS!" he said cracking his knuckles.

The Bodyguards put both their guns to Jax's head and were about to pull their triggers but the Sonika boss made a motion for them to lower their guns. "If that is what you want, you leave me no choice…" he said, reaching into his coat and pulled out the longest pistol Jax had ever seen this made his blood run cold with fear at that moment bright lights flashed through the big windows of the office as two security choppers hovered in front of the windows with their spotlights activated. At the same time, the door slammed open and Sector security SWAT team launched themselves in, however before they could do anything the Sonika boss pulled the trigger nailing Jax in his left forearm. Pain lanced throughout Jax's arm and shoulder as he fell to the floor and blacked out.

LATER…

Jax awoke but slammed his eyes shut the moment he opened them. When he tried again he found himself lying in a hospital bed alone. He looked over to the bedside table to see his deck lying there. He immediately tried to reach for it but the door opened at that moment a nurse with blue hair and bright orange eyes came through the door. "Ah you're awake," she said "How are you feeling?" she asked checking over a clipboard.

"Um, quite a dull pain at this point." Said Jax pointing to his forearm

"I'm not surprised, you were shot there with a long barreled pistol, it's a wonder you survived!" she said

"Well, I'm also hungry." He added.

The nurse gave a worm smile. "Not to worry, I'll get something from the cafeteria myself." She said brightly as she turned to leave but stopped, oh yes, there is a large amount of people in the waiting room wanting to see you." She said.

"Send them in please." Said Jax eager to see his friends

The door opened and the first person in Was Rika followed by Goodwin, then Yusei Jack, Aki, and the twins. All were calm but Rika took one look at Jax and broke down into sobs as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Jax!" she was able to get out through the sobs.

Jax didn't know what to say, he just held her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay, I'll live." He said _with a big ass scar on my arm_ he added in his mind.

"But it's my fault you could've died, all because I went on a date with you." She sobbed

"No, You had nothing to do with it, you were just used." He said in a soothing voice, but then he turned his head to Rex who was standing by the window. "Mr. Goodwin, have your people been able to ID the person who shot me?" he asked in a serious tone.

Goodwin shook his head. "Not yet, my people are working on it though."

"Great, we just add a new member to the team and he is nearly killed by a crime boss who kidnaps Goodwin's granddaughter, Anybody for Coffee?" asked Jack earning a glare form everyone.

Jax looked up at that. "Doesn't sound like a bad Idea to me, you paying?" he added inquisitively

Jack shrugged "I suppose." He said and went out to get coffee, but poked his head in the door "what would you all like?" he asked

"I'll have an expresso." Said Jax.

"Black." Said Aki

"I'll have an expresso as well." Said Rika

"Decaf Triple-triple with equal, large" said Yusei

"I'll have a black as well?" requested Goodwin

"Gotcha." Said Jack writing down everyone's orders on Post-it notes.

"Hey, What about us?" piped in Leo bobbing up and down in front of Jack

"Sorry, Leo but you're a bit young to be having coffee." Said Aki teasingly

"Yeah," piped in Jax "Especially seeing as you act like you've chugged a gallon of the stuff each day!" he said laughing, as did everybody. "Hey Luna, do you know his secret?" Jax asked the boy's twin

"He tends to down a box of s'mores pop tarts each morning, I've tried to get him to stop but he just won't listen." Said the girl rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, I'll get you each a doughnut to make up for it, Okay?" offered Jack

"I'll have a Boston Cream!" exclaimed Leo at that offer

Luna sighed in exasperation "I'll have a glazed." She said putting her head in her hand.

"Okay. I'll be back with these as soon as I can." Said Jack and exited the room.

"So, any of you folks know how long I'll have to stay confined to this bed?" asked Jax.

"The doctors say around four more days, they have other things to tend to, give you some more checkups before you'll be set to go," said Goodwin as Jax sighed "You should be lucky, the weapon used to deliver the payload apparently didn't have a good range, it managed to break some bones in your arm, luckily a SWAT medic was there and made field treatment before we got you to the hospital."

Jax looked down at his bandaged arm "So they didn't catch who shot me?" he asked.

"We're working on it like I said." Said Goodwin.

Still staring at his arm he added, "I doubt I'll be riding my runner for a few weeks."

"Just be glad you're alive and will ride it at a later time." Said Rika hugging him making Jax blush.

The conversation then turned to what to do about Sonika. "We can't openly prosecute most of the crime bosses of Sonika because they are very talented at erasing their tracks, we managed to uproot Jax's parents because of the data Alex was able to extract, usually Sonika keeps people quiet with death threats or using computer hackers to cause Identity destruction. Luckily, while Jax was taking on Sonika to rescue Rika, I myself took steps to prevent that by securing Jax's Identity with every security feature I could get my hands on." Explained Goodwin.

"Halleluiah for the advancement of technology." Said Jax.

"However, seeing as your identity is safe, that doesn't mean your life is safe," added Yusei

Those words made Rika cling tighter to Jax as though he was her lifeline making Jax blush. "Yes," said Goodwin, "Which is why—"

However Goodwin was cut off as Jack entered the room with cups of coffee and two small bags with doughnuts "Okay, everyone, here is Jax and Rika's expressos, Aki and Goodwin's blacks, Yusei's Decaf Triple-triple with equal, Leo's Boston Cream, and Luna's glazed, and MY Cappuchino with chocolate, whipped cream and caramel!" said Jack

"You're worse than Leo!" said Jax as he took a sip of his Expresso.

"I'm not that bad!" exclaimed Leo as he swallowed a bite on his doughnut at those words everyone gave him a look that obviously said we beg to differ! Leo shrank back from all the stares "Okay maybe I am." He said and silently ate his doughnut.

The talk then turned to other things duel related as Leo asked to see Jax's Trident Dragon card. "Once you've finished your doughnut, I don't want Boston Cream all over it." He said

At that Rex stood up, "I have to get back to the office, I must make arrangements for Jax's protection with the SWAT Team." He said

"SWAT Protection?!" exclaimed Jax a little startled "Don't you think that is a bit overkill?" he asked

Goodwin looked at him "You've never seen how nasty Sonika could be, have you?" he asked. Jax shook his head. "Well, if you've been head of the Security Maintenance Bureau as long as I have, You can't be too careful, You've only seen the lighter side of them, I've seen some members of them who shoot people just because they lost a duel!" he said "I'll send you some of the files of the Sonika-related cases so You'll know what to expect from these people." He said and walked out.

"Well," said Yusei, "Visitor time is just about over, so we'd best get on our way." He said getting up from his chair.

"Aww, I wanted to duel Jax to see if I could take down his Trident Dragon!" wined Leo.

"Look, I'll take you to see him tomorrow when I bring him lunch, you can duel him then." Said Rika

"Okay." Said Leo and followed the others out.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet." Said Jax leaning back in his bed and pulled his deck toward him and gazed at Trident Dragon. _I hope we have what it takes to make it through this_ thought Jax as he placed his Deck down on his bedside table.

There You have it you all, Jax is in the hospital, I had real fun writing the scene with the coffee, I wanted to find a way to lighten up the atmosphere in this chapter and I was reading Kelisidina's Faithshipping fic I Love You, With jack and The coffee, I got that Idea from there so if Kelisidina is reading this, Thank you for inspiring me! (Note to Lover's of Jax's Trident Dragon, He will return next chapter!)


	7. Sonika's fall A New Life

Hello, everyone, brace yourself for a LONG chapter with two turbo duels in it, we see some more of the new faces in Jax's deck and the return of some old friends! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sonika's fall… A New Life

THREE DAYS LATER…

"DUEL!" called out Leo and Jax in unison sitting on Jax's bed

Jax's LP: 4000

Leo's LP: 4000

"I'll start this duel." Said Jax "And I'll set three cards facedown and end turn." Said Jax

"Heh, that was no fun, I draw." Said Leo "And I'll summon Datatron in attack mode!" (3/1200/600) "And Now I set one card face down and attack!."

"Hold up!" Said Jax "I activate my Trap card Metal Reflect Slime, this card immediately after activation becomes a level 10 monster with zero attack and 3000 defense points."

"Grr… End turn." Said Leo

"Very well then, draw." Said Jax "And I think I'll plat the spell card Double summon which allows me to normal summon twice this turn, I'll sacrifice my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV 6 (6/2300/1600),"

"Oh lord, you're gonna summon Horus Level 8 aren't you?" asked Leo in a quivering voice.

"Don't be so sure." Said Jax waving his index finger "because I'm going to summon my next Normal summon to summon the Tuner monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000), and next I'm going to tune up Horus Level six to syncro summon Trident Dragon (10/3000/2800)"

"That's a lot of points!" exclaimed Leo

"and one of the nastiest abilities I've ever seen in the game." Added Jax

"What?!" exclaimed Leo

"Yes, You see when he is syncro summoned, I can destroy two cards on my field and in addition to his normal battle phase attack he can attack once again for each card destroyed this way, so I'll just nail those two cards I placed down on my first turn to be able to attack three times!"

"That's just not right!" exclaimed Leo as his life points dropped to one big goose egg (AKA Zero)

"Hey it's just the way I roll" said Jax simply

"You know, if you keep like that, you could become the next duelist king!" said Leo

Jax thought for a moment. "Oh… I don't know, I don't want to be confined to New Domino my whole life, don't get me wrong, New domino will always be my home, but I'd like to get the chance to do a bit of traveling with my duels, maybe go on tour with my dueling across the world when this whole thing with Sonika is over…" said Jax looking out the window at the skies

"But you are a signer, you have a duty to us, what if you are on tour and another threat comes for us?" asked Leo

Jax smiled, "Don't worry Leo, when it comes to dueling verses my friends, my friends will always come first." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. A knock at the door sounded "It's open." Said Jax

In walked Rika with a take out food package in her hands, for some reason she looked a little depressed, "Leo, Your sister is looking for you." She said and Leo left knowing what she meant.

When the door closed, Jax looked at her. "What's up?" he asked

"I just brought you some Yaki Soba, I thought you might've been getting tired of the cafeteria food." She said

"How did you guess?" He asked

"I was in and out of the hospital for a time too when I was four." She said

"Rika tell me, is there something troubling you?" he asked

Rika was silent for a moment but then spoke. "Is it true that you want to go on a dueling tour and leave New Domino city?" she asked a little nervous

"It's what I hope to do once this whole madness with Sonika is dealt with, I do not want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder every twelve seconds to ensure I'm not being stalked by Sonika agents who either want their ass kicked in a duel or want to kill me… Why?" he asked after explaining what he wanted to do.

Rika turned and stated walking towards Jax "It's just in the few days since I've met you, I thought you were the most brave person I've ever met," started Rika

"those times I had to be brave, I was shaking in my combat boots." Interjected Jax

"a free spirit," she continued

"I can agree with that." Replied The Dragon Duelist

"never giving up no matter the cost."

"Consider the alternative." Muttered Jax suddenly realizing exactly how close she was

"fearless and…" she stopped when she found out that she could speak no more seeing as her lips had made contact with his.

Jax, surprised with the contact, broke it off catching her off guard. "Whoa, I do not think this is appropriate, I mean what would your Grandfather think?" asked Jax.

"Screw what Grandpa thinks, I'm in love!" she said flinging her arms around him.

From outside the door opened ajar, Jack Atlas stood with his cell phone out taking a cell phone video of what was going on inside the room, and snuck away.

AT GOODWIN'S OFFICE…

Rex Goodwin was at his desk looking over various reports then checked his E-Mail and found an E-Mail from Jack saying: You might want to see this! Rex curiously clicked the E-Mail and found it saying: _I went to see Jax and found something rather interesting to see what I'm talking about see the video clip I took with my cell phone!_ It read. Goodwin clicked the attachment and saw it was in the hospital room with his granddaughter kissing Jax.

"Jack you naughty boy… I was somehow expecting this but not his soon, what caused her to confess this soon?" he asked himself

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Okay, you're all clear to go," said the doctor

"Um, sir, do I have to stay off the runner for a while?" asked Jax

"Um, you can still use your runner as long as you take it easy." Said the doctor

"I will, sir." Said Jax as he headed for the exit. There in a patient parking was his runner under police guard. Thanks for guarding my runner." Said Jax as he got on, placing his helmet on and driving off, feeling a little hungry, Jax stopped by a corner store and walked in examining the snacks for sale and picked up an energy bar. And going up to pay for it, he noticed on the newspaper front page the headlines said: SONIKA UPROOTED: shocking evidence of some of New Domino's Elite being involved in a dangerous dueling crime syndicate who stand trial! At that Jax bought the paper as well and left and sat down on a bench to read it.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Jax watched on the TV with his fellow signers and Rika in Goodwin's office as many newly discovered top operatives in Sonika were lead to the vehicles to take them to the detention center. "Well, I feel kind of glad now that that's over with!" said Jack as he stood up.

Aki looked at Jax. "Now that Sonika is pretty much devastated after this, what are you going to do now?" she asked

Jax thought for a moment. "I've been considering taking to travel, I don't really want to spend all my life confined to New Domino, and I want to see the world." Said Jax

Rika still looked depressed about his answer. Goodwin had given approval of her relationship with Jax and the two were very happy together. "If that is what you want," said Goodwin, "There is a group of duelists that travel's the world holding tournaments and those who win have a chance to take on these duelists, As of right now they have an opening for a new member, I could get in touch with them to see if they arte interested in you joining them." He said

"What will I have to do?" asked Jax

"Simple, You duel them." Said Goodwin

"I'm interested." Said Jax

"I'll put in a call to them." Said Rex who picked up the phone and dialed a number.

ANOTHER WEEK LATER…

"Hello duel fans young and old! Welcome to a special appearance of the Duelist Templars! This group has done tournaments all over the world and are here to test out a potential new recruit named Jax Cambell!" declared the commentator

IN ONE OF THE MANY GARAGES IN THE ARENA…

Jax made on last quick check over his runner, the first two duels would be turbo, the middle three would be standard, and another two turbo. As he made one last diagnostic over his runner, he heard the door slide open and Yusei walked in. "Hey, Yusei." Said Jax.

"Jax, there is something I want to give you." Said Yusei. Jax raised an eyebrow Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. "They are extras of cards I already have, they should prove useful to you." Said the Dark-haired Satellite native. Jax examined the cards and slid them into his deck.

"Thank you." Said Jax as he mounted his runner.

"Well, here goes something." Said Jax and shot out of the garage and out into the arena to the sound of voices cheering.

"And on to the track right Now is Jax Cambell, rumor has it he wields a Massively powerful Dragon Deck, Will the rumors be confirmed?" called out the Commentator. "And here just coming onto the track right now is Yoshio Mruakami the master of the Six Samurai!" he added as another Duel Runner shot out into the arena it resembled a dark blue version of Yusei's runner with the symbol of the six samurai on the front.

Yoshio pulled up beside Jax. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said with a smirk. "Let's have some fun." He said, revving up his runner as Jax stood still as a statue.

"Let's ride!" they said in unison as the horn sounded for them to begin and they shot off.

Jax's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 4000

Yoshio's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 4000

"Challenger goes first." Said Jax, drawing a card, and I'll set a card face down and play masked dragon in defense mode!" (3/1400/1100) he said as a red and white dragon with a steel mask emerged. "Your move." He said

Jax's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

Yoshio's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

"Very well then, I draw." Said Yoshio "And I'll summon up The Six Samurai Ioru!" he declared as a dark blue clad samurai with a katana emerged, "I'll now set two cards face down and slay your dragon with Ioru!" he declared as the samurai drew his katana and sliced the dragon's head off. "End turn with that." He concluded

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

Yoshio's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

"Congratulations, You've triggered my monster's special ability, when it's destroyed in battle, I can special summon a dragon-type monster with 1500 attack or less, and I choose my Armed Dragon LV3!" he declared

IN THE STANDS…

"When did he get that card in there?" asked Leo as he and the others watched the duel from the VIP Tower.

"Must've never had the chance to bring it out." Said Jack, "When I was having a look at his deck I saw it in there." He added.

BACK TO THE DUEL…

"It's my go." Said Jax drawing a card. "And on my standby phase, My armed Dragon LV3's effect activates, allowing me to send him to the grave to call forth Armed Dragon LV5!" he declared as an even more bulky and Muscular Dragon emerged (5/2400/1700)

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

Yoshio's speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

"Okay, so your dragon gained some weight and some points, so what?" asked Yoshio

"This is what." Responded Jax "I'll play the spell card Level Up, I can send A level monster on my field to the grave in order to summon it's higher form, so I'll send my Armed Dragon LV5 to the grave in order to summon Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000)!"

"And in response to that I trigger my Trap Card Swiftstrike Armor, Now on my draw phase If I draw a Six Samurai Monster, I can Automatically summon it!" called out Yoshio.

"This makes things interesting." Said Jax "I'll now play the speed Mode spell card Assault Teleport, by returning an assault mode monster in my hand to my deck, and shuffling it, I can draw two cards!" declared Jax as he returned his Red Dragon Archfiend/assault mode to his deck and drew two cards.

"Anything good?" asked Yoshio with a smirk.

"Yes, actually, you will see it now!" said Jax "I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon Level 7 to summon my Armed Dragon Level 10 (10/3000/2000)!"

"Holy Osiris! Jax just summoned a 3000 attack power monster on his second turn!" exclaimed the commentator

"And that's not all, I'll ditch one card form my hand to wipe out all face-up monsters on your field!" declared Jax as his Armed Dragon LV10 gathered a ball of shadowy energy and slammed it into Yoshio's Six Samurai Ioru obliterating it with the effect. "I will now slam you for 3000 points of damage with a direct attack!" declared Jax

"Not so fast, Go facedown: Return of the Six Samurai, when I activate this I can special summon a six samurai monster in my grave!" called out Yoshio as Ioru came back to the field

Jax sighed, "Fine, I'll attack your monster… again." He said as Armed Dragon LV10 struck Ioru down. "You're up." Said Jax

Jax's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

Yoshio's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

"Then it's my draw." Said the samurai duelist "and thanks to my Swiftstrike armor trap card, I'll special summon Six Samurai Zanji (4/1800/1300), and seeing as that was a special summon, I'll normal summon Six Samurai Nisashi (4/1400/700)" said Yoshio with a laugh as two samurai appeared one wielding a spear and dressed in amber-colored armor, and one dressed in green armor and holding two Katanas that looked like Lightsabers, "And Now I'll attack your Armed Dragon LV 10 with My Six Samurai Zanji!" Called out Yoshio

"Like hell I'm going to let you trigger the ability that occurs when you have an additional six samurai monster on the field, go Trap: Shadow Spell, When I trigger this Trap, I select one of your monsters, that monster can't attack or change battle position, plus it looses 700 attack." Said Jax

"I guess I'll end my turn." Said Yoshio

"And Mine begins…" said Jax drawing the card, and smirked. "I will now do what many of the author's fans of my story have been begging me to do for a few chapters…" said Jax

"What's that, Lose?" asked Yoshio

"No, Play the card that this fic is named for, but first I'll take care of a little pest control problem by setting a card face down and ditch Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 to trigger Armed Dragon LV10's effect to knock out your samurai!" said Jax, "I'll now play Speed Mode- Level Modulation, You get to draw two cards, and I can special summon a Level Monster from my grave to the field, and I choose the Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 I ditched to the grave with Armed Dragon Level 10's effect, I will now Normal summon the Tuner Monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000), finally I will tune up Horus Level 6 with Debris Dragon… _Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my Dragon call!_ Syncro summon:Trident Dragon (10/3000/2800)!"

"Holy Crap, two monsters with 3000 attack?!" exclaimed Yoshio

"Oh don't worry," said Jax "Armed Dragon LV10 won't be staying on the field long now, because I activate Trident Dragon's ability, you see, this monster can only be summoned by Syncro summon, on the turn I do this, I can destroy two cards on my field, in addition to it's normal attack, it can attack once again for each card destroyed by this effect, and I'll take down my Armed Dragon Level 10 ant the card I set at the beginning of the turn and Attack with Trident Dragon Three times!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, Jax has passed the first duel of his test to join the Duelist Templars, we will take a short break and return for the next duel soon!" called out the commentator

"Good duel." Said Yoshio "I hope you will be able to join us." He added offering Jax his hand and Jax shook it.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Jax sat mounted on his runner waiting for his next opponent. And here he is, folks, Michel Greeves!" declared the commentator as this time an emerald green runner entered the arena pulling up beside him,

"You think you can beat me?" he said in a gruff voice.

Jax chuckled "You never know unless you try." Said Jax as he charged up his runner.

"Then Let's go." He said and shot out with Jax on his tail. "As usual in our duels the challenger goes first." Said Michel

"Very well," said Jax, drawing his card.

Jax's Speed counters 1 LP: 4000

Michel's speed counters: 1 LP: 4000

"I'll play Red-Eyes B. Chick in attack mode (1/800/500)," declared Jax "Next I'll play the Speed spell card Total Ampage, when I can only play this one if I have only one speed counter, this one amps up my speed counters by 4, (Speed counters: 15)" said Jax as his runner hit the accelerator and shot out ahead of Michel. "I'll now activate Red Eyes B. Chick's ability, by tributing him, I can special summon Red-eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!"

IN THE STANDS…

"Whoa, this guy has more dragons in his deck than I can count!" said Rika as she watched her boyfriend play another fearsome dragon.

BACK TO THE DUEL…

"Next I trigger the speed mode spell card Inferno Fire Blast, When I Have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field, in exchange for it not attacking, I can deal 2400 points of damage to you!" said Jax

Jax's Speed counters 1 LP: 4000

Michel's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 1600

"Most impressive, kid, but let's see how you like this!" said Michel drawing his card "And I'll summon Jain the Lightsworn Paladin (4/1800/1200), next I'll equip him with Speed-mode- Lightsworn Sabre, granting Jain with 700 additional ATK (18002500)!" said Michel

"Oh god, Not Good!" said Jax

" Plus when my paladin attacks a monster, she gains 300 ATK, Now attack." (25002800) Declared Michel as his paladin impaled Jax's Dragon shattering it.

Jax's speed counters: 2 LP: 3600

Michel's speed counters: 1 LP: 1600

"And at the end of my turn, I loose the top two cards of my deck." He said sending two cards to the grave." Said Michel sending the proper amount of cards to the grave.

"And my move." Said Jax, drawing his card, "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and set one card face down and finally play Speed Mode- Mystical space typhoon to destroy your Lightsworn Saber, end turn." He said as the sword that Michel's paladin wielded disappeared in a gust of wind.

Jax's speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

Michel's speed counters: 2 LP: 1600

"And Mine begins!" said Michel drawing his card "I'll set one card face down and summon Jenis, Lightsworn Mender in defense mode." Said Michel

Jax's speed counters: 4 LP: 4000

Michel's speed counters: 3 LP: 1600

"That was pretty Anticlimactic." Muttered Jax as he drew his card "I'll Play Speed Mode- Assault Teleport, What I do is take one Assault Mode Monster in my hand and return it to my deck, after it is shuffled, I can draw tow cards." He said drawing his two. "I will now sacrifice My Red-Eyes B. Dragon to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/2400/2000)!" he declared as the standard Red-Eyes vanished in a pillar of fire and a far more evil dragon arose from the flames "From the ashes of this dragons fallen brethren, his power shall awaken granting him an additional 300 ATK points for each dragon in the grave!" (24003000)

"Once again you didn't disappoint me with powerful dragons!" Said Michel

"This is Just getting started, I have a massive amount of dragons in my deck just waiting to soar their way to the top!" said Jax "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Jenis, Lightsworn Mender!" Declared the Dragon Duelist and at his command the Dragon sent Jenis into the fiery depths of hell with his inferno breath.

_Excellent, keep destroying my Lightsworn monsters, soon I will have you right where I want you!_ Thought Michel as his monster shattered "My draw, and I'll set a monster in defense mode and play the spell card Speed Mode- Solar Recharge, by ditching a Lightsworn Monster in my hand to the grave, I can Draw two cards then discard the top two cards of my deck." He said as he sent Wulf, Lightsworn beast from his hand to his graveyard and drawing two cards, then sent the top two cards of his deck to the grave. _Excellent, now I have four Lightsworn monsters in my grave, all that's left is for him to nail my face down and my ultimate beast will be unleashed!_ He thought

"My move." Said Jax drawing his card "And I'll set one card face down and Strike Your Facedown with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" declared Jax as his opponent's facedown monster was burned away. "It's your move." Finished Jax

"And Mine begins!" said Michel drawing his card. "And I must thank you for helping me defeat you." Said Michel

Jax's speed counters: 5 LP: 4000

Michel's speed counters: 4 LP: 1600

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and how did I do that?" asked Jax with curiosity

"By special summoning THIS!" exclaimed Michel I summon the proud and powerful Judgment Dragon!" (8/3000/2600)

"They have equal attack points." Said Jax simply

"It is true that they do, however I activate his special ability, at the cost of 1000 life points, (LP: 1600600) I can wipe out ALL cards on the field except for Judgment Dragon, so say farewell to Red-eyes Darkness dragon," he laughed "as well as 3000 of your life points!" he added as his dragon took a deep breath and launched a spew of white fire from his maw. "Now I must send the top 4 cards of my deck to the grave." Finished Michel

Jax's speed counters: 2 LP: 1000

Michel's speed counters: 4 LP: 600

"Grr…" growled Jax "My move…" he said, drawing his card _Okay, he is down to his last 600 life points, so as long as he has no LP gaining spell cards, he should be all right, as for me, I think I have an Idea…_ he thought. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and Play the speed mode spell: Treasure of heaven, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." He said as a golden light appeared over the two duelists.

"I already have six cards in my hand." Said Michel

Jax smirked "Then you won't mind if I draw three." He said and at one look from his three new cards, he nodded. "I'll set one card face down and set one monster in defense mode." Said Jax

"Heh, a feeble move." Said Michel as he drew his card, "I activate the continuous trap card Lightsworn savior!" said Michel "as long as this card is on the field, I no longer have to ditch the top cards of my deck, instead I loose two cards from my hand." He said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster with Judgment Dragon!" he yelled as his dragon decimated his facedown monster.

"Congratulations, you've given me the first step in order to bring you down!" said Jax with a smirk

"Huh?!" exclaimed Michel.

"Yes, for you see, the monster you destroyed was Masked Dragon, who has a special ability that activates when he is destroyed in battle, I can now special summon a Dragon-type monster with 1500 attack or less, and I choose My armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900)"

Michel sighed "That ends my turn."

"And begins your destruction!" said Jax drawing his card.

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 1000

Michel's speed counters: 5 LP: 600

"I'll now activate my Armed Dragon LV3's ability, on the Standby Phase of my turn, I can send Armed Dragon LV3 to the graveyard to special summon form my hand/deck an Armed Dragon LV5!" he announced as his Dragon became even more muscular and bladed. "Oh but the fun doesn't end there, I play Speed Mode- Double Summon, Allowing me to summon twice this round, I will first summon Dark Resonator (3/1300/300)!" said Jax

"A Tuner?!" exclaimed Michel

"Exactly." Said Jax "And I'm tuning up my Armed Dragon LV5 with my Dark Resonator, _Dragon Kin that come and go come and aid Me here below, Serpents one and Serpents all Come and heed my Dragon Call_ Syncro Summon: Stardust Dragon!" (8/2500/2000)

"It's a shame, it's at least 600 ATK points shy of being able to take down my Judgment Dragon." Said Michel trying not to laugh

"Who said I was going to attack with Stardust Dragon?" asked Jax

"Well…I…" stuttered Michel

"My turn isn't over." Said Jax, "For I still have my facedown I placed on my last turn, and now the time has come to activate it: Assault Mode Activate!"

"so the rumors are true that you have an assault mode monster." Said Michel.

"I don't know about these rumors about me, But I Do have this; Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" (10/3000/2500)

"Ah, Now it can kamikaze strike Judgment Dragon!"

"Hey, when I said this turn was your destruction, I MEANT IT, because I still have the additional summon I was allowed from the spell I played earlier, and I summon Junk Syncron in attack mode (3/1300/500), and thanks to his special ability, I can special summon a level 2 or less monster in my grave to the field, and I choose my Red-eyes B. chick, (1/800/500) I will now tune up My red-eyes B. Chick with Junk Syncron to summon Armory arm!" (4/1800/1200)

"And Just what the heck are you going to do with that?" asked Michel

"I'm glad you asked, for you see, Armory Arm isn't just a monster, It's a weapon." He explained

"A weapon?!" exclaimed Michel

"Yes, By equipping him to another monster, I can grant the equipped Monster 1000 additional Attack Points and add insult to injury, when the equipped Monster destroys a monster in battle, you loose the destroyed Monsters ATK out of Your LP so I'm equipping Armory Arm to my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (30004000), And your Judgment Dragon will get a little judgment laid down on his ass himself, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Attack!" he declared as the amped up Stardust Dragon slashed Judgment Dragon wiping out Michel's Life points

"And with a stunning clash between high attack power dragons, Our challenger seeking to Join the ranks of the Duelist Templars, wins once again, is there any stopping this lean mean dragon summoning machine?!" called out the commentator

In the top box a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes in a white trench coat with metal rivets on it sat pondering this opponent of his. _My, my, I believe I finally had a challenge when it comes to dragons_

"JAX YOU WERE BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Rika as she glomped him so hard that he hit the floor of his garage beside his runner.

"Like I keep saying, Rika, you seriously need to find a less painful way of greeting me." Said Jax, massaging the back of his head.

Rika smirked "Would this work?" she asked and she kissed him, but then noticed that the rest of the gang was watching. "Do you mind?" she asked venomously, they all got the message and left. She turned back to Jax "Shall we?" she asked and all Jax could do was nodd.

Whoo! took me three days to write this! I'm sorry if at the beginning I dealt with Sonika a little Anticlimactic I hope the duels made up tor it! We won't see the cards that Yusei gave him until the final duel of this challenge I won't comment on what cards Yusei gave Jax If you want hints, watch the second season of Yugioh 5ds and send me Your predictions (I won't comment on it I just want to see if you can guess it!) anyway, the next chapter will be a three parter, I said the next three duels would be ground duels, we will see Horus again! I would Like to thank you people who sent be deck lists, they really come in handy when it comes to this, Note to the person who sent me the lightsworn deck, I hope you liked how I used it and the custom card I designed for it, I noticed too late on the Judgment dragon summoning requirements, I thought it was 5 lightsworns needed, but I noticed it was four too late, I had already written in how the duel went so Please don't bash me for misreading the card! Until next time everyone, May you blessed be!


	8. Ground Duel 1: Dragons VS Dragons

Hello everyone, here is duel 3 of Jax's test to become one of the duelist Templars and we see a descendant of an old friend wielding some very familiar monsters...

Chapter 8

Ground duel 1: Dragon VS Dragon!

Jax and Rika emerged from the garage a half hour later in time for Jax's duel. "well, good luck." Said Rika and hurried off to the tower seats with the rest of the gang and Jax headed for the arena's ground platform. There stood a young man, roughly Jax's age.

"Greetings, I hope you've liked your experience facing the Duelist Templars because it ends here." Said the man.

Could you please tell me your name?" asked Jax

"My name is Asano Kaiba, heir to the Kaiba Corp fortune, and the 250th in the bloodline of Seto Kaiba wielder of the dragons I bear." he said holding up a card that was the unmistakable Blue-eyes white Dragon.

Jax smirked "I'm in for one wild duel." He said simply as he activated his disk and Asano doing the same

"LET'S DUEL." They said in unison

Jax's LP: 4000

Asano's LP: 4000

"I'll start first." Said Asano drawing his card "I'll summon Archfiend Soldier (4/1900/1500) in attack mode, set one card face down and end turn." He said

"And mine begins." Said Jax "I'll set a monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown and end my move." He said as three facedown holograms one for a monster and two for spell/traps materialized.

"Heh, an amateur's move." He said with a laugh "I'll sacrifice my Archfiend soldier to summon Summoned skull in attack mode!" he said with a smirk (6/2500/1200) as what seemed like a cross between a fiend and a dragon holding a giant scythe emerged, I will now attack your facedown with my great fiend, shadow scythe!" he yelled and the fiend raised it's scythe and impaled Jax's facedown monster.

"My monster that you destroyed was my masked Dragon, when it is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon one dragon with an attack of 1500 or less and special summon it, and I choose my Red-eyes Black Chick in defense mode." Declared Jax taking advantage of his monsters ability.

"Whoo boy, this is going to be fun." Said Asano

"Oh yes it is, My turn now, and I sacrifice my Red-eyes black Chick (1/800/500) to special my Red-eyes black Dragon (7/2400/2000), Oh but I'm not done yet, I trigger my trap card Metal Reflect Slime, this trap now becomes a monster with 3000 defense." He said, "but I'm not yet out of trap cards for I trigger my Shadow spell trap on your Summoned Skull, as long as this card is in play, one of your monsters can't attack or switch to defense mode plus it looses 700 ATK!" (25001800) "I will now sacrifice my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Horus The black Flame Dragon LV 6 (6/2300/1600) and set the last card in my hand face down, I'll now attack your monster with Horus LV6!" declared Jax as his monster sent out a jet of black fire at the fiend turning it into ash. "At the end of my turn, when Horus LV 6 destroys a monster in battle His ability to grow stronger activates by sending him to the grave, I can special summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800)

Jax's LP: 4000

Asano's LP: 3500

"It's my turn." Said Asano who then displayed one of the most evil grins Jax had ever seen on a duelist. "I'll set one card face down and play Polymerization in order to fuse three Blue-eyes Whi---"

"Not so fast, I trigger Horus LV8's ability to negate any spell I wish and destroy it!" declared Jax

"Grr… Fine, If I can't bring out My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I'll discard my three Blue-eyes White Dragons in order to summon form my hand: Montage Dragon (8/?/0)"

"Undefined Attack points?" asked Jax

"This cool card gains 300 ATK times the combined Level of the discarded monsters so I ditched 3 Blue-eyes white Dragons so 300x24 equals 7200 ATK!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Jax gazed at the Dragon "I knew I was in for a wild duel." He said shaking his head

"Time to end this!" Yelled Asano "Montage Dragon Strike down his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and rip up his Life points!"

"Heh, You are truly Kaiba's descendant, because like Kaiba did when facing Yugi, you fell right into my trap: Sakaretsu Armor!" Yelled Jax and Montage Dragon Shattered.

"I'll set two cards face down and end turn." Said Asano

"Fine I draw, and I'll play the spell card Cost Down, ditching one card from my hand to reduce the stars of all monsters in my hand by two and I'll now summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), Now Attack him, my dragons!" called out Jax

"Hold it." Said Asano "I trigger my trap card Mirror Force, Decimating all your Dragons into a pile of ash!" he called out with glee.

"I'll play the spell card Treasure of Heaven, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands, he said as Jax drew six and Asano Drew Four. "Now I play the spell card Assault Teleport, by returning Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode from my hand to my deck I can draw two cards." Said Jax taking his new cards "I'll set three cards face down and play monster reborn to resurrect Armed Dragon LV 5 and end turn.

"My draw, and since I am now free of Horus LV8's restriction on spell cards, I'll play Pot of Avarice to return 5 monsters in my graveyard to my deck then draw two cards." He said Drawing two cards, and now I play future fusion in order to fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck to the graveyard, and in two turns my ultimate Dragon will rise!" he said with a cackle. In the meantime I'll play swords of revealing light to keep you from attacking for three turns and set a monster in defense mode, your move." Said Asano

"Don't mind of I do." Said Jax drawing his card. "I'll play stamping destruction on Future Fusion, I can only use this spell when I have a Dragon on my field, I can now destroy one spell/trap on the field and deal 500 points of damage to you, I'll now summon Dark Resonator and use him to tune up Armed Dragon LV5… _Dragon Kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my Dragon call_ Syncro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000), end turn." Said Jax

"and mine begins, I'll play Dragon's mirror, by removing the three Blue-eyes white Dragons in my grave from play I can special summon My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (12/4500/3800), I'll Now attack your Red Dragon's Archfiend with My ultimate Dragon!" yelled Asano as Jax's red dragon was incinerated by the blast form the three-headed Dragon.

Jax's LP: 2500

Asano's LP: 3500

"And Now I'll summon a card I rarely bring out, By sacrificing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon I shall summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (10/3000/2500)," Asano called out dramatically as a silver wyvern with blue orbs on it's body emerged from the light "This beauty gains 300 ATK for each Dragon in the grave (30003300)

"And it's my move." Said Jax "I'll now play double summon to normal summon twice and I'll normal summon Junk Syncron in order to trigger his ability to resurrect Red-Eyes Black Chick, Then I play Monster Reincarnation, by ditching Decoy Dragon in my hand to the grave I'll return Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my hand, Then I'll sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon it (7/2400/2000), then I will sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/2400/2000) And this dragon has the same ability as Blue eyes shining Dragon to gain ATK for dragons in the gave by 300." Said Jax (24005100)."

"5100 ATTACK?!" exclaimed Asano

"Yes, Said Jax, but I still haven't done the additional Normal summon, And I choose my second Junk Syncron."

"You have two?!" exclaimed Asano

"Yes, and as you know I'll be resurrecting my Red-Eyes Black Chick and tuning him up with Junk Syncron to summon Armory Arm (4/1800/1200), and as you know from my last duel I can equip this card to one of my monsters and give it 1000 ATK points and the ability to take destroyed monsters attack points out of your life points, and I'm equipping it to my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and finally I'll Attack striking down Blue Eyes Shining dragon and wiping the board clean of your life points!"

Jax's LP: 2500

Asano's LP: 0

"And once again, Jax has come out on top, does dueling with Dragons exist soley for this duelist?" called out the commentator

In one of the entrances to the stands a woman with blue hair and wore an earth green trench coat leaned in the doorway watching the prowess of the young dragon duelist. "as I foretold to you Asano, our next leader will take your shining dragon down with darkness… I guess it's up to me to succeed where you failed." She said as she walked out.

Well there you have it, chapter 8 and the return of the Blue eyes white Dragons, Hey anybaody reading this who has a psychic deck that they could make a list for me? because I want Jax to duel one of those decks, plus I need more deck lists form people, so keep sending them in VIA PM, until next time may you blessed be


	9. Ground Duel 2: Dueling the Mind

Chapter 9

Ground Duel 2: Dueling the Mind

Asano walked down the halls to Jax's garage where his friends hold him where he was. He went to the door and opened it to find Jax sitting on a chair with a girl with long flowing pink hair sitting on his lap who was kissing him passionately until Asano opened the door. He froze at what he saw "Oh my god I'm sorry!" he said averting his eyes from the sight."

"No, no it's okay, is there something you want?" asked Jax.

"Yes, there is, I came to tell you about your next opponent, Her name is Anita Warren, she's a psychic duelist that was kicked out of the arcadia movement because she was deemed to temperamental and she went over the top in beating down her opponent, She was a lost soul so to speak, nearly lost the will to duel until Yoshio found her and brought her into our ranks. I must warn you, her strategy is to swarm the field with high power Psychic monsters, and not many have faced her and kept their sanity stable." Explained Asano.

"Whoa, this keeps getting better and better." Said Jax as he fingered his deck case at his side.

"Anita is NOT a person to fool around with!" he snapped making Jax and Rika jump "sorry, I've seen so many people loose their sanity after they loose to her, and I don't want to see a fellow Dragon duelist brought to his knees before her." He said and reached into his pocket. "Here this may help." He said handing him a card.

Jax looked at the card. _If what he says is true about her swarming the field with high power Psychic monsters I'll have to time it right, this could be devastating for her_ thought Jax "Thank you." He said and removed one of his cards and slid it into his deck.

1 HOUR AND MORE MAKING OUT ON JAX AND RIKA"S PART LATER…

Jax stood on the platform that rose to the field and appeared in a billow of smoke "And here we have the proud and powerful Dragon warrior Jax Cambell!" announced the commentator to thunderous applause. "And as for his opponent is the mysterious Anita Warren!" he called into his mike

IN THE STANDS…

Aki gasped Yusei looked at her, "You know her?" he asked

"Yes, she was in the arcadia movement like me, she was always vying for Divine's attention, he eventually chucked her out claiming she was too temperamental, yet she's a good duelist all the same, Jax will have his work cut out for him in this duel." She said

Rika looked out the window at Jax standing there looking at his deck. _You can do it Jax, we're all behind you!_ She thought

BACK AT THE FIELD…

"Listen kid, you don't have what it takes to bring me down, just quit dreaming and go home!" she snapped.

"Not with all my friends watching me." He said sliding his deck into place "It's Time to Duel, as the legendary Yugi Mouto said himself.

"It's your funeral." She said doing the same

"LET"S DUEL!" they said together

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Anita drawing a card "And I think I'll start by Playing the spell card Psi Station, and play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice, and I summon Psychic Commander (3/1400/800), and trigger the effect of Psi-Station at the cost of 500 Life points, I can up my monster's attack by 300 and it's level by 1(34/14001700), Next I'll summon Dr. Cranium (1/100/100)" She declared

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 3500

Jax rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to do something better than that? All you're doing is making it easier to knock you out of the duel." Said Jax.

"You're right, How about I do something that you're used to yourself… How about a syncro summon!" she said with an evil look on her face.

"A what?!" exclaimed Jax.

"Yes!" she said "For I'll tune up my Dr. Cranium with Psychic commander to summon: Magical Android (5/2400/1700)"

"Okay wrong words." Said Jax as he saw the monster

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn and at the end of my turn, Thanks to Magical Android's special ability, I gain 600 Life points for each Psychic monster I control so there is only one so I gain 600 Life Points." Said Anita

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 4100

"And my move" said Jax, drawing his card and looked at his hand "I'll set two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode, Your move." Said Jax

"And your devastation begins." Said Anita drawing her own card. "I play the spell card Dian Kieto the cure master to gain me 1000 life points." She declared as her life points went up again."

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 5100

"I'll now play another Psychic commander (3/1400/800), and I'll now attack your facedown monster with it!" she declared as the robotic soldier atop a strange tank shot down Jax's monster.

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 4600

"congratulations, you've activated my monster's ability, Masked Dragon allows me to specials summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack points in my deck to my hand!" exclaimed Jax as another Masked Dragon rose in the last one's place.

"Fine I'll take down the other one with my Magical Android." Said Anita as the android took down his second Masked Dragon.

"And once again My dragon's ability activates bringing forth My Magna Drago (4/1400/600), in defense mode!" declared Jax

"Don't forget that at the end of my turn I gain LP equal to 600x the number of psychic monsters on my field so I gain 1200 life points!" she called out

Jax's LP: 4000

Anita's LP: 5800

"And it's my turn." Said Jax "And I'll activate the trap card Metal Reflect Slime, once activated, it becomes a monster with 3000 defense."

"Heh, a big blocker won't do anything against me!" she exclaimed with a laugh

"Maybe this will." Said Jax "For I sacrifice my Metal Reflect Slime to summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6, and next I tune them together… _Dragon Kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call!_ Syncro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)! I will Now attack your android with him!" declared Jax as his dragon launched a blast of fire at the android.

"Hold up, I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder so you now take 3000 points of damage!" said Anita as the blast hit Jax instead

Jax's LP: 1000

Anita's LP: 5800

"I'll set two card face down and end turn." Said Jax

"And it's my move." Said Anita "and I play the spell card Teleport, as long as this card is on the field, I can pay 800 Life points to special summon one Psychic monster from my hand and I choose Storm caller in attack mode (6/2300/2000), and then I will tune him up with Psychic Commander to summon Hyper Psychic Blaster (9/3000/2500)."

At that moment something very weird happened as the two duelists started speaking in Unison this is what they said: "Our monsters have equal attack points but Not for long, go, Assault Mode Activate!" they called out and both their syncro monsters were sacrificed for their Assault modes as on Jax's side of the field His Red Dragons Archfiend/assault Mode arose (10/3500/2500), and on Anita's side was Hyper Psychic Blaster Assault Mode (11/3500/3000).

"Um… this complicates things." Said Jax

"Yes… yes it does, but I'm not madding the same mistake twice, I'm playing Harpie's Feather Duster to wipe out all your spell and Traps!" she said.

Jax sighed "Okay you asked for It, I'll trigger my trap card Judgment of Anubis, at the cost of one card from my hand I'll negate and destroy your spell plus as a bonus feature I can nail one of your monsters to the grave and it's attack comes out of your life points!"

Jax's LP:1000

Anita's LP:2300

Anita groaned with annoyance "fine but don't forget that if my Hyper psychic Blaster/Assault Mode the original comes back to the field which grants me another 1800 LP thanks to my android. She said

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." Said Jax as he drew his card _excellent._ He thought "I summon Junk Warrior who has a useful in my case special ability to allow a level 2 or lower monster in my grave back to the field and I choose the monster I ditched with Judgment of Anubis: Red Eyes Black Chick, and I'll tune up My two monsters to summon Armory Arm."  
"Oh my god you aren't serious about doing this are you?" asked Anita

""When I duel I never hold back, I'm equipping Armory arm to my Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode to amp his attack up by 1000 and give him the ability to take the attack of a monster that the equipped monster destroys out of your life points (35004500)!"

"Holy Sh*t" exclaimed Anita as her monster was destroyed and her lifepoints went down below zero.

"AND ONCE MORE JAX NEVER FAILS TO SURPRISE US, ARE WE SEEING THE NEXT LEADER OF THE DUELIST TEMPLARS IN ACTION?" exclaimed the commentator.

Author's fact...

When I saw the episode of 5ds that introduced the Nazca Lines I thought they were something created for the Anime... At least until I stumbled upon a part of the TAPS (The Atlantic Paranormal Society) Website that mentioned them that I looked them up on Wikiapedia and found out that they ARE real, and can only be seen from an altitude, anyone else who reads this who knows anything about this feel free to share their info with me!


	10. Final Ground Duel: CLOUDY LIKE NUTS

Hello everyone, in this chapter, we will see Jax play some new cards, mix up the order he plays them in, and another use of Trident Dragon! hope you all like it!

Chapter 10

Final Ground Duel: Cloudy with a chance of PAIN IN THE ASS

Once again Jax as he exited the field was glomped by Rika making the others laugh. "Well, that's four duelists down and three more to go." Said Yusei

"Yeah well, if you excuse me, I want to do some modifications to my deck, I've been using the same tactics over and over and I bet I'm boring the audience." Said Jax

"Hey, kicking ass all over the place, why change al of a sudden?" asked Jack.

"Because, Jackass, I want to prove to the audience I can use other cards as well." Replied the Dragon duelist

"This could make things interesting." Said Yusei and Leo nodded

"Yeah, he said I want to see him use some new cards!" said the Morphtronic user.

MANY MODIFICATIONS AND LOOKING THROUGH A TON OF CARDS LATER…

"And welcome back to the ground duel phase of the Duelist templar challenge, will our challenger Jax take it all and become master of the Duelist Templars? Or will he be brought down by our next challenger, and here he is folks: the master of the stratosphere, the fog counter dealer, he's Sirius Gekko, descendant of the Cloudian user Adrian Gekko!" shouted the commentator into his microphone.

"Hello," said a man with green spiky hair a pointy face with glasses, and wore what looked like red curtains.

Jax nodded, he remembered when he was young how the Gekko Financial group nearly bought out his family's company, had it not been for Jax taking this same young man down in a duel seven years ago, (it Was Sirius's Father's Idea) Jax's family would've lost everything. "I'm surprised You managed to become one of the Duelist Templars, since I wiped the floor with you when you used that Gladiator Beast deck." Said Jax.

A vein popped out in Sirius's head "Well, I have a new deck now and things are going to end differently you reptilian windbag!" he snapped

"Well Whatever… Let's duel." Said Jax preparing his duel disk and drawing his hand _Dammit, worst hand EVER! _He thought and it was true, the goddess of duelists didn't give him a nice hand it was pretty much high level Dragons

Jax's LP: 4000

Sirius's LP: 4000

"The one who's challenged goes first." Said Sirius Drawing a card. "And I summon Cloudian Poison Cloud (3/0/1000) in attack mode, set two cards face down, and end my turn." Said Sirius.

"My move." said Jax _C'mon please be something I could use!_ Thought Jax as he drew his card. _Well, It's better than nothing,_ I'll set one card face down and call it a turn." Said Jax

"And Mine begins." Said Sirius. And I summon Cloudian Acid Cloud in attack mode (4/500/0), when this card is normal summoned I can place one fog counter on it for each cloudian monster on the field and since there is only one other, My acid cloud gets only one (Acid cloud fog counters: 1)." I'll now attack you directly for 500 points of damage. _I've got you right where I want you, I have Draining shield protecting my acid cloud, and if he deals a massive amount of damage which when seeing him duel in the previous ones he most likely will, I have Defense Draw protecting my life points from the destruction of Cloudian Poison Cloud_ though Sirius.

Jax's LP: 3500

Sirius's LP: 4000

"Then It's My move." Said Jax as he took his card _Perfect for what I have for this hand_ thought Jax "I'll now play a card that is hardly used anymore, I play Polymerization!" called out Jax playing the spell "I will now fuse the Five Dragons in my hand to summon Five-Headed Dragon!" (12/5000/5000)

"Well I must say, I didn't expect to see such a card like that!" said Sirius

"I just threw this in to give the audience a bit of show." Replied Jax shrugging

"And quite a show it will give." Said Sirius

"All right, Five-Headed Dragon, you know the Drill, Attack his Cloudian Poison cloud and END THIS!" called out Jax.

"Oh, you're not leaving the field winning that easily I activate my Trap: Defense Draw, I take no damage from this attack plus I can draw one card." Said Sirius

"Yes but your monster is still destroyed." Said Jax

"And so is yours." Said Sirius

"What?!" exclaimed Jax

"Take a look." Said Sirius pointing to five headed dragon "You see My Cloudian Poison Cloud has an ability to destroy the monster that destroyed it!" He explained as Jax's powerful Dragon blew up.

"I'll end my turn." Said Jax _damn this is not good, he took down this powerful monster with just a simple ability, _thought Jax

"And mine begins." Said Sirius "I'll summon Cloudian smoke ball, and sacrifice him to play the spell card Fog Control, by tributing one cloudian monster on my field I can place three fog counters on one of my monsters and I choose my Cloudian Acid Cloud." He declared, "Now I activate my Acid Cloud's special ability, by removing two Fog counters on Acid Cloud I can destroy one spell/trap on the field, and I choose your facedown." Said Sirius as the monster shot acid from the midst of the cloud and ate away at Jax's Trap hole.

"Damn." Muttered Jax

"I'll have my Acid Cloud attack you directly and end it at that." Said Sirius

Jax's LP: 3000

Sirius's LP: 4000

"And I'm up!" said Jax drawing his card. "I'll play the spell card Pot of Avarice, returning the five Dragons I fused to summon Five headed Dragon to my deck them shuffling it and drawing two cards." Said Jax taking his two new cards "And I summon Twin-headed Behemoth (3/1500/1200) in attack mode, I will now attack your Acid Cloud with my Twin headed Behemoth." Declared Jax

"Not so fast I activate Draining shield it negates your attack and grants me Life points equal to the attack of the attacking monster." Explained Sirius

Jax's LP: 3000

Sirius's LP: 5500

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Said Jax

"Okay, I draw," said Sirius taking a card, "And I'll play a monster in defense mode, It's your turn" he said to the dragon duelist.

"Alright, I draw and sacrifice my Behemoth to summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), I will now attack Your Acid Cloud with Horus" he declared as the acidic cloud was enveloped an a blast of black fire. Howenver alas when the dust from the attack cleared Cloudian Acid Cloud was still there. "What the F***?!" exclaimed Jax

Sirius wagged a finger "Language, man." He said as though he was chastising a small child which didn't sit well with Jax "I guess I should explain what happened you see My cloudian monsters can't be destroyed as a result of battle." He explained.

"Yeah well you still take Damage." Said Jax

Jax's LP: 3000

Sirius's LP: 3700

"And it's my move now." Said Sirius drawing his card and smiled "I'll end turn with that." He said

_Strange_ thought Jax as he drew his card. I'll play a card face down and Attack your face down monster with Horus Level six." He declared and this time the card was destroyed by the dark fire.

"Congratulations, you've triggered my Cloudian- Sheep Cloud's special ability, when it's destroyed as a result of battle, I am allowed to have two Cloudian tokens to my side of the field, they cannot be used to tribute summon unless I'm summoning a Cloudian monster!" explained Sirius

"Okay the field is fogging up, But I'm not done yet, I've still got My Horus Level Six's ability, for you see, when Horus Level Six destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to send him to the grave to summon his final stage: HORUS THE BLCK FLAME DRAGON LV8!"

"Heh, Your Horus is strong I'll admit that, but it cannot stop this" he said as he drew his card: I sacrifice my two Cloudian tokens to summon Cloudian- Eye of the Typhoon (8/3000/1000)."

"You think you can beat me with a suicide attack?" asked Jax

"Who said anything about a suicide attack, Yes I am attacking Horus, because you see My Eye of the Typhoon has an ability that when he attacks I change the battle position of all monsters that are not Cloudians, so Horus Level 8 goes into defense mode!"

"Uh-Oh." Said Jax as his Dragon was sucked into the eye of the typhoon destroying it. "Oh you will pay for that one." Said Jax officially mad. "I draw, and what he drew made him smile, I play the spell card treasure of heaven, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Said Jax drawing five cards and Sirius drew four. "I will now play Monster reincarnation ditching one card form my hand to return Twin headed Behemoth to my hand, I'll now play Double summon to summon Twin Headed Behemoth (3/1500/1200), then I'll sacrifice him to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), I will now play the spell card Level up to turn my Armed Dragon LV5 into Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000)!" he declared as an extremely evil bladed dragon emerged glaring at Eye of the Typhoon."

"Still not enough power." Said Sirius.

"I believe Yugi said this once before there is more to power than just Attack points, for I'm activating his ability, by discarding Red Dragon Archfiend, I can wipe out all monsters with an Attack equal to or less than the discarded monster, so say sayonara to your monsters!" said Jax as Armed Dragon LV7's blades launched like missiles impaling Sirius's monsters.

"No Way!" exclaimed Sirius

"Oh yes way, I'll now attack your LP Directly With Armed Dragon LV7, set two cards face down and end turn."

Jax's LP: 3000

Sirius's LP:1000

"My draw." Said Sirius angrily "And I'll play Summon Cloud, as long as I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon a Level four or less cloudian monster and I choose Cloudian Turbulence (4/800/0), and since I used the effect of Summon cloud the card is destroyed, I'll Play double summon to normal summon twice like you, I'll normal summon Cloudian Ghost fog, and tribute him for another Fog control spell card to put 3 fog counters on Cloudian Turbulence, and remove one to special summon a Cloudian smoke ball, and thanks to double summon, I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon a Second Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon (8/3000/1000)."

"Exactly how many of those things do you bloody have?!" exclaimed Jax.

"That is none of Your concern, All you should be concerned about is how you're going to deal with your defeat at my hands like I had to at yours all those years ago." Said Sirius, "Eye of the Typhoon, attack Armed Dragon LV7!"

"Not so fast, I trigger my trap, Defense Draw!" exclaimed Jax drawing his card as his dragon was blown away. _Perfect _thought Jax as he drew the card for his turn "I summon Magna Drago in attack Mode (2/1400/1000), next I'll play one card face down, and play Dark Core at the cost of one card in my hand I'll remove your Eye of the Typhoon from play." Said Jax

"Hold it, I activate the quick play spell DD Healer, when one of my monsters in the field is removed form play, I gain LP equal to the ATK of the target monster. (10004000 LP)."

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'm not done yet, I'll play the equip spell card Syncro boost to up Magna Drago's Attack by 500 and its level by one, (23/14001900) Next I'll set one last facedown, and play Level Modulation to bring back Armed Dragon LV7, and tune him up with Magna Drago, _Dragon Kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call…_ Syncro summon: Go forth and Destroy: Trident Dragon!" called out Jax as the three-headed syncro dragon emerged (10/3000/2800)."

"Oh no! I'm screwed!" exclaimed the cloud duelist.

"Yes… that you are, for I'm destroying my two facedown cards in order to allow my Dragon to attack three times!" called out Jax decimating his opponent's life points.

"And After a struggling duel, seemingly starting out with Jax having a lousy hand, Jax pulled through! Is it even possible to defeat him, even when he has a lousy hand?!" exclaimed the Commentator

---

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, where we see Jax use a new order of cards, and I hope I've satisfied all the fans of Jax's Trident Dragon! Anyway, did any of you notice Anita Warren's last name? I got the Idea for this character from a real-life person: Lorrane Warren a psychic medium and Demonologist who is best known for being the lead investigator with her husband Ed Warren on the the Amityville horror case. (spelling?) she is an accomplished psychic medium, so basically anita is a descendent of Lorrane. Until next time, may you blessed be.


	11. The Extraterrestrial Duel

(in an alien-style voice) Greetings humans, welcome to this fanfic chapter of galactic proportions, you will see new monsters Jax will use and see more of Trident Dragon

Chapter 11

The extraterrestrial duel

"All right, how do you do it?" asked Aki as she and the rest of the gang met up with Jax as he went back to the garage

Jax stopped as Rika hugged him. "Do what?" he asked in return

"Be able to make such a comeback with a seemingly lousy hand?!" specified Aki

"Well I…"

~Fashback Commence~

"C'mon don't be shy…"

"I think I know the answer Mr. Garrison."

"Mimimimimi"

"Shut up fat boy."

"Hey, Don't call me fat you F***ing Jew!"

"Eric, did you just say the F-word?"

"Jew?"

"No he's talking about F***, you can't say F*** in school you F***ing fat A**!"

~End Flashback~

"Umm… Let's just say I watch a few _South Park_ reruns to get a good laugh, a good laugh can work wonders." Replied Jax

Aki suddenly started to have a facial tick as she glared at Jax so malevolently that almost everyone started to edge away from her except Jax who stared blankly at her and said "Is there something on my face?" He had touched a nerve. She exploded and ran after Jax, Yusei and Jax tried to hold her back but it was like trying to hold a hurricane in place with duct tape as she instantly freed herself from their hold and ran after Jax. "Oh Fuck." He said and Ran the rest of the way to his Garage and barricaded himself inside with Aki Banging on the doors.

"Get the hell out here and get what you deserve for watching that abomination of an animated series you lizard loving bastard." She called out.

It later took several cups of Black coffee to get her to calm down enough for Jax to come out. "What the heck was that all about?" asked Jax.

"I had a freaky experience when I was seven while watching TV I stumbled across a marathon of South Park Episodes and my mom walked in and freaked and confiscated my deck, didn't see that deck for a week." She said "Ever since then I had an extreme hatred for that show." She added

"Sorry, I just like the show." Said Jax.

"You'd best get ready for your duel." Said Rika

"Yes, that's right, It's a Turbo duel next, so we'll leave you to deal with it." Said Yusei. Jax nodded and headed back to his Garage.

AN HOUR LATER…

"LADIES AND GENTLE MAN WE ARE TO THE SECOND TO LAST DUEL OF THE TEMPLARS CHALLENGE, THE LAST TWO DUELS WILL BE TURBO DUELS!" declared the commentator as the crowd's response ended he continued "FIRST OUT ONTO THE TRACK IS THE DRAGON MASTER, THE ONE WHO OWNED THE LAST FIVE DUELS, THE CROWD'S FAVORITE TO WIN IT ALL IT'S JAX CAMBELL!!!" he called out as Jax's Runner shot out onto the arena's track.

"And his opponent, The man they say was born on the release date of the first Aliens movie, It's Aiden Roswell!" as another runner came out onto the track resembling a cross between a Chopper bike and a UFO with seemingly Alien language written on the sides.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Said Jax, but some clowns in the last duels held me up." Said Jax

"Then Let's ride." Said Aiden and Both of them shot off.

"I'll start." Said Aiden "and I'll summon Alien Shocktrooper (4/1900/800) in Attack Mode." He said I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Jax's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

Aiden's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

"And Mine begins!" said Jax drawing a card

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

Aiden's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

"And Now I'll summon Dragon's Vanguard in attack Mode!" declared Jax as a muscular green dragon holding a shield on the left arm and wielding a javelin in the other. (4/1700/1300)

"Heh, sorry but not enough attack points." Said Aiden

Jax smirked "Then I'll have to add some more then" he said "I activate Dragons Vanguard's ability, I can discard one dragon-type monster to amp up his attack points by 300 (17002000), there, that should do the trick, I'll attack Your Shocktrooper with My Vanguard!" declared Jax as the Alien was about to be impaled by the Dragon's javelin.

"My monsters aren't that easy to destroy, I activate my facedown spell card before your attack hits, A-cell scatter burst!" I destroy one alien monster on my field and you get A Counters on your monsters equal to the level of the Destroyed monster." Said Aiden as the Shocktrooper exploded in a blast of green goo and it formed into tiny organisms that attached themselves to Jax's Dragon.

"Ugh, that's gross." Said Jax

"And I take it it's my move?" asked Aiden

"Yeah." Said Jax

"Why thank you." Said Aiden as he drew his card. "I will now relieve your dragon of two A-counters in order to special summon Alien Overlord (6/2200/1600), I will next summon the tuner monster Alien Ammonite (1/500/200), when he is summoned his special ability activates and I can special summon a Level 4 or less alien monster in my grave but it goes back at the end of this turn." Said Aiden

"Okay, that was flat out pointless." Said Jax

"Ah, you've forgotten that Ammonite is a tuner monster so I'll tune up myAlien Shocktrooper with Ammonite to summon: Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar I'll now attack your Vanguard with Alien Overlord!" he declared as the six armed monster pounced on Jax's Dragon devouring it."

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 Jax's LP: 3200

"Aw that deck is SICK." Said Jax

'Why thank you." Said Aiden, "But I'm not through yet, I'll attack you Directly with My cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar."

"Oh fuck." Said Jax as the monster stated shooting down alien laser beams at him hailing his life points and putting his speed counters down to zero.

Jax's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 600

Aiden's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000  
That last attack sent Jax's runner speeding out of control "It's your turn." Said Aiden as Jax's runner got back on track.

"It better be because I'm pulling out all the stops from here on out!" said Jax "My draw," he added drawing a card. "I'll set three cards face down and end turn" said Jax.

Jax's Speed counters 1 LP: 600

Aiden's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

"I doubt you can back up that mouth of yours if you pull moves like that, it's time to end this duel, go, Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar, end this duel by attacking him directly." Declared Aiden with an air of victory

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 600

Aiden's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap Card: Sakaretsu Armor, to destroy your freaky fortress."

"You may have held off your defeat for a bit, but I still have Alien Overlord which I will attack with." Said Aiden

"I don't think so, I'll activate my other Trap: Metal Reflect Slime, after seeing My duels You know what it does." Said Jax as the Overlord called off the attack.

"I end my turn." Said Aiden.

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 600

Aiden"s speed counters: 5 LP: 4000

"I draw." said Jax "And I play a monster in defense mode and call it my turn." Said Jax

"Oh, giving up so soon?" asked Aiden drawing a card

Jax's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 600

Aiden's Speed Counters: 6 LP: 4000

"Not on your life." Said Jax

"Fine then, I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn." Said Aiden.

"And Mine begins." Said Jax drawing his card "I'll play Double summon speed mode and sacrifice my facedown to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), and summon Debris Dragon, which I will be equipping with Speed Mode Syncro boost to once again amp up his power and more importantly in this case his level (4--5), then I'm tuning up Armed Dragon LV5 with my amped up Debris Dragon… _Dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call… _Syncro summon: Trident Dragon!"

"Oh, not him again!" yelled Aiden.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the F***ing writer, he has been begged by the readers of this fic to show more of trident Dragon and mix up the order of cards I get in my hand he's just trying to please the writers and have fun doing so."

Aiden shrugged "You've got a point there." He said

"Then if you don't mind I'm going to trigger my monster's ability and destroy my Metal reflect slime and my other facedown in order to attack three times in a row, which will decimate your life points."

He declared as the two cards on Jax's field burned up and so did Aiden's Alien Overlord and His Lifepoints burned away in the power of the signer dragon.

"Is there seriously any stopping this duelist, I mean Jax had a bit of a problem in this duel, but he still came out on top!"

---

Whew, He nearly had Jax down if it weren't for a well-placed sakaretsu armor he would've lost! I hope you liked this chapter and like the rest of it it's almost over! but I'm planning a sequel.


	12. Final Duel: The Rainbow Rider

It has been a number of weeks since I started this fic, and here for all of you to see is the final duel of the fic, yes there will be a sequel as I keep saying I'm gathering Ideas at the moment, if any of you have deck suggestions that you think I should use write me a PM, I may not use all of them but I'll try to fit them in. without further adue here is the final duel (not final chapter) of the Trident signer!

Chapter 12

Final Duel: The Rainbow Rider

The Luxury Hotel may not have been home, but it was comfortable when Joanne Anderson was in New Domino for challenging the city's best, being the only one until Yusei became king to defeat Jack Atlas in a duel. At the moment, she was having a cup of tea while watching the most recent duel between Aiden being beaten to kingdom come with Jax's Trident Dragon, such a powerful card.

At that moment, a pink haired cat wearing a gold collar with an amethyst set in the middle appeared on the bed "My, my, a new challenger to claw up." Said the cat with a slight Transylvanian accent.

"Easy girl," said Joanne "Anyway, let's get going she said picking up her deck and heading down to the elevator down to the parking area where a gold-plated runner encrusted with seven different gems. _Very well then, Jax Cambell I accept your challenge_ thought Joanne as she rode to the arena.

MEANWHILE IN THE ARENA…

Jax waited at the starting line for his opponent, he had been waiting for seven minutes, if his opponent didn't show up five more minutes Jax would win by default. "What's going on, why isn't Jax's opponent showing up?!" Exclaimed Leo.

"Maybe he's chickened out." Suggested Luna

"SHE will show up." Said Jack

"She?" asked Yusei

"yes, the leader of the Templars is a woman, I dueled her once before and LOST, that duel wasn't an official one, but It hurt my reputation for a bit, I was able to get back on track after that." Explained Jack

"Who is she?" asked Leo.

"Joanne Anderson, the crystal queen." Said Jack "Jax is in for quite a duel." He added.

Finally the commentator announced: "Well I have word from security that Jax's opponent has entered the arena, so put your cards together for The Crystal Queen: Joanne Anderson!" he called out as a gold-plated Runner encrusted with gems shot out onto the track ready to duel.

Joanne pulled up next to Jax She had light green eyes and spiky blue hair and had a regal air about her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but traffic was bad as I was getting here." She said

Jax smirked, "If you can duel as well as you are late, I'll forgive you." Said Jax

"LET"S RIDE!" they said together and shot off

"I'll start." Said Joanne, Drawing a card

Jax's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 4000

"And I'll think I'll summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (4/1700/1600, I'll set one card face down and end turn." She said

"And My draw." Said Jax drawing his card

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

"I'll set two cards face down, and summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900), I will now call to my aid the power of the spell card Level Up, in order for my level 3 dragon to be amped up a notch to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700)!" said Jax as his dragon emerged "Oh but I'm not done yet, I activate my dragon's ability, at the cost of one monster from my hand, I can destroy a monster with an attack equal to or less than the ditched monster's attack, so I'll ditch My red-eyes Black Dragon, to destroy your Amber Mammoth!" directed Jax as his dragon sent two fireballs out at the mammoth destroying it, when the smoke cleared Jax was in for quite a surprise as he saw a piece of amber hovered on the field "The hell?!" exclaimed Jax.

"Ah, yes, all crystal beast monsters have the ability to remain on the field after their destroyed in anyway shape or form as continuous spell cards." Explained Joanne

"That may be so, but I still can Attack, so go, armed Dragon LV5 strike out more that half my life points!" called out Jax

"Hold It, before you attack, I activate my trap: Crystal Raigeki, by sending one of my crystal beasts on my spell/trap slot's to the grave I can destroy one of your cards, so your Armed Dragon LV5 is nailed!" she said as a bolt of blue lightning struck Armed Dragon LV5 destroying it.

"I'll end my turn." Said Jax

"And I go." Said Joanne drawing a card

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

Joanne's speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

"I'll summon up Sapphire Wing Pegasus (4/1800/1200), and now his special ability activates when it is summoned, I can take a crystal beast from my hand, deck or grave and play it in the spell/trap zone, and I choose the Amber Mammoth in my grave, I will now attack you directly with my Pegasus." Declared Joanne

"Not so fast I activate My Sakaretsu armor Trap! Destroying your Pegasus!"

"On my main Phase 2 I'll play Speed Mode: Crystal Beacon, Now that I have two Crystal beast monsters in my spell/trap zones, I can call upon another from my deck, and I choose Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (3/1300/400) in defense mode, end turn." She said

"And mine starts." Said Jax drawing his card.

Jax's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

"I'll play speed mode: treasure of heaven, allowing us both to draw at till we have six cards in our hands, and I'll set two cards face down, and summon Dragon's Vanguard and strike, your Kitteh with him!" said Jax as his Dragon slammed his shield into the cat and it shattered and reemerged as a crystal fragment. "I'll call it a turn." Said Jax.

"And it's my turn." Said Joanne as she drew a card "And now I'll summon a monster that I recently just got: I sacrifice my three gems in order to summon the mighty Hamon Lord of Striking thunder (10/4000/4000)." Called out Joanne as a twisted version of the Winged Dragon of Ra emerged

"Holy Crap, I've heard stories about that Card!" as Jax looked shocked at it's advent.

"Then you won't mind if I obliterate your monster!" she declared "Go, Hamon, take down Dragon's Vanguard!" she called out and lightning descended from the sky and slimmed into Jax's monster.

"Oh fuck." Said Jax as his runner went spinning out of control from the force of the strike

Jax's Speed Counters: 1 LP: 1000

"My move." Said Jax drawing his card.

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 1000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 4000

"Okay, I'll summon, Decoy Dragon in defense mode, (2/300/200), and end turn." Said Jax, panting.

"And my go." Said Joanne. And I'll now finish this duel by striking your monster with Hamon to wipe you out with his ability!" she declared as lightning bolts started to descend towards Decoy Dragon.

"Not so fast, I trigger Decoy Dragon's special ability, I can now special summon a Level 7 or higher dragon from my grave and force you to attack it!" said Jax "And I choose Red-eyes Black Dragon!" exclaimed Jax as his Red Eyes Black Dragon emerged to the field (7/2400/2000).

"Very well But you still will loose." Said Joanne.

"I don't think so!" said Jax "I trigger my Trap: Scrap Iron Scare crow, This card negates one of your monster's Attacks, and instead of going to the grave, it goes back face down." Said Jax.

"Fine, end turn." Said Joanne.

"And Mine can begin." Said Jax

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 1000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 6 LP: 4000

"I'll Now play the spell: Speed Mode: Future Fusion to send five Dragons in my deck to the Grave in order to summon in two turns Five-Headed Dragon!"

"I'll still destroy you before then." Said Joanne

"We'll deal with Five Headed Dragon two turns later, for now I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/2400/2000), and he has a special ability which amps up this dragon's ATK by 300 for each dragon in the grave making his ATK 4800, Enough to take down one of the Sacred beasts, GO! Called out Jax and Red Eyes Darkness send Hamon into a raging inferno.

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 1000

Joanne's Speed counters: 6 LP: 3200

"You may, have slain Hamon, but I still have an extremely powerful monster awaiting your demise." Said Joanne "My move, And I'll play the speed mode spell card Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and ditch two. _That's five crystal beasts in my Grave_ I will now summon Crystal beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode (3/600/2000). I'll now equip him with the Speed mode equip card Crystal release Amping up Emerald Tortoise by 800 ATK (6001400), end turn."

Jax's Speed counters: 4 LP: 1000

Joanne's speed counters: 7 LP: 3200

"But he's in defense mode, but it's your cards." Said Jax as he drew.

Jax's speed Counters: 5 LP: 1000 "I'll set one card face down and attack your tortoise with Red-eyes Darkness Dragon." Declared Jax as his Dragon internalized the beast.

"Great now thanks to Crystal release's special ability I can take a Crystal beast from my deck and place it in my spell/trap zone." Said Joanne, "And I should Thank you to make way for me to summon my ultimate Card!" declared Joanne as she drew

Jax's Speed Counters: 5 LP: 1000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 8 LP: 3200

"But first I'll play the speed spell Gem Ritual, by paying half my speed counters I can max out my spell and trap zones with Crystal Beasts, And now prepare for the ultimate defeat, for when I have all seven different Crystal Beasts on the field and/or in my grave I can special summon THIS: Rainbow Dragon (10/4000/0).

"Oh Poopie." Said Jax as the gigantic Dragon emerged, "But you're not the only one with big ass Dragons as soon You'll see." Said Jax

"I will now attack your Decoy Dragon with Rainbow Dragon!"

"Haven't you forgotten his special ability?" asked Jax

"Of course not, I will wipe you out by destroying whatever monster you special summon!" said Joanne.

"Well than just try, because I'll summon Red-eyes black dragon (7/2400/2000), but It won't be destroyed!" said Jax "For I'll activate the Trap Syncro Guard, By sending two syncro monsters from my extra deck to the grave I can negate your attack." Said Jax sending Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon to the Grave

"Fine, end turn." Said Joanne seriously getting tired of this.

"And mine begins." Said Jax drawing his card. "And now that it has been two turns since I played future fusion, Five Headed Dragon comes to the field (12/5000/5000)

Jax's Speed counters: 6 LP: 1000

Joanne's speed counters: 9 LP: 3200

"I'll set one card face down and summon up Magna Drago (2/1400/600), I'll now equip him with one of my favorite equip cards: Syncro boost, which amps up Magna Drago by a level, just enough to tune up Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon _Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_ Trident Dragon (10/3000/2800),"

"Ah but it can't stand against my Rainbow Dragon, even with the Additional attacks." _Exactly, and even if you do attack, I have a surprise for you that's a real blast_ thought Joanne

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Said Jax

"And mine begins!" said Joanne drawing her card

Jax's speed counters: 7 LP: 1000

Joanne's speed counters: 10 LP: 3200

"I'll now slay your Trident Dragon with my Rainbow Dragon!"

Not so fast, Reveal: call of the earthbound, to redirect your attack at Decoy Dragon, in turn his ability activates, and for his ability, I'll summon Stardust Dragon which I ditched with my syncro guard Trap, and to round it off to prevent my Dragon being slain, I'll reactivate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" said Jax

"Once more it's your move." Said Joanne

Jax silently Drew his card _everything is in place_ thought Jax

Jax's Speed Counters: 8 LP: 1000

Joanne's Speed Counters: 11 LP: 3200

"I'll Now play syncro Blueprints, this turn I can syncro summon from my hand or both hand or field, however, at the end of the turn this is played, the syncro monster that was summoned is destroyed, so I'll tune up my Stardust Dragon with the tuner in my hand: salvation dragon And I'll throw in my other Red eyes black chick to summon: savior Star Dragon (10/3800/3000) Which in turn amps up my red eyes Darkness's attack to 5700, next I'll play tuner sacrifice, by removing two tuners in my grave form play I can special summon a syncro monster in my extra deck and I choose Armory Arm, I'll now equip it to Trident Dragon granting it 1000 attack points (30004000)!"

"You still won't be able to bring me down!" shot Joanne

"We sill see… Trident Dragon, attack Rainbow Dragon!" declared Jax

'And in turn, I will activate Rainbow Dragon's ability, by tributing all crystal beasts on my field I can amp up Rainbow Dragon's attack by1000 for each one, So I will sacrifice the five in my spell/trap zone to amp up Rainbow Dragon's attack by 5000!" (40009000). She said as the two blasts of energy collided with a blinding flash of light. "It's over." Said Joanne.

"Yes it is, for you." Said Jax

"What?!" exclaimed Joanne

"You heard me, I have one last card to play, The Trap Card Honorary Tribute, I can only activte this card when I attack a monster with equal or higher attack By sacrificing any number of monsters on the field, I can add their power to one other monster on the field, and The monster who will receive that power is Trident Dragon, so I sacrifice Red-eyes Darkness Dragon's 5100, Savior Star Dragon's 3800, and Five headed Dragon's 5000 (400017,900).

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Joanne as her dragon's blast was overpowered and was blasted so hard that a wounded Rainbow dragon crashed into the Arena floor

Final score:

Jax's LP: 1000

Joanne's LP: -5700

The shockwave from the impact of the crashed dragon sent Joanne's runner spinning out of control and she went flying off skidding along the floor of the track ripping up the back of her riding suit and skinning her back as her runner kept going as the parts flew off as it severely damaged the runner. "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE CURRENT LEADER OF THE DUELIST TEMPLARS JOANNE ANDERSON HAS GONE OUT CRASH AND BURN, AND OUR LOCAL HERO JAX IS VICTORIOUS, AND AS JAX IS SWAMPED BY REPORTERS OF THE LOCAL MEDIA, JOANNE ANDERSON IS HELPED ONTO A STRETHCER FOR THE MEDICS TO TEND TO."Called out the commentator. At these words, Jax fought the sea of reporters to check out Joanne.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

"Ah I'll be fine, You won, I am no longer in the duelist templars, You are now the leader." Said Joanne as she removed a ring form her finger, it was a golden ring with a rectangular ruby set in it and on the sides there were two intertwined Dragons. "It is the symbol of our leadership it is yours now." She said as she was led away to the ambulance.

Jax watched as the ambulance drove away. He turned to see all the other six duelist Templars watching him. Then Sirius Rosewell spoke: "You are our new leader, Mr. Cambell." He said bowing.

"No need to be formal with me, It's Jax." Replied the dragon duelist. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my friends." Said Jax but didn't have to look far as a flash of pink slammed into him clamping her lips on his. "C'mon, Foods form the far east one me for dinner." Said Rika who lead him out of the arena as Jax Weeled his Runner beside him.

THat was the most intense writing I had ever done! hope you all liked it, until next time may you blessed be.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 13

Join me? (AKA epilogue)

Jax packed his backpack and got onto his runner, his friends were waiting at the airport to see him off, but when he went out the door, he ran into Rika. "Hi, Um, Rika, I have an offer for you." Said Jax

"It's Okay, I want to come with you." She said,

"You knew?!" asked jax astounded, "I asked my gramps if it's okay that I come with you, and he said it's okay with him if it's okay with you." She said blushing

"Well, pack your things, we need to get to the plane." Said Jax

"They're already packed." Said Moka.

A SHORT RIDE LATER…

Jax found himself beside his friends awaiting to board his airplane to the US for his first duel tour. As they announced that his plane was now boarding, Rika looked at him; "Ready?" she asked

"When you are." He said and they walked through the boarding tube, once they were seated and ready to take off, Jax looked out for one last look at New Domino city as the plane took off,"

"Well, one day we will return." Said Jax to Rika sitting beside him but realized she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. _We'll stand together_ thought Jax


End file.
